


Of Dragons and Jewels

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Prostitution, Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy gets disowned and has no where else to go so he turns to Harry. Harry takes him in, but is it just out of the kindness of his heart or is there something more going on behind the scenes? And who is Jewel, the whore Harry hired mere hours before Draco turned up on his doorstep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Hey, mister, ya lookin' for a good time?” The boy sauntered up to Harry, wiggling his hips the entire time, as Harry studied him intently. For a rent boy, he was cute, and surprisingly clean looking. Obviously dyed bleach-blond hair that did not match his dark eyebrows and just brushed his shoulders was hanging loose and allowed to frame his face. But below that, his body was almost painfully thin, and his cheeks were sunken.

 

“I'm not looking for anything like what you're offering...” He started awkwardly. The blonds amber colored eyes clouded slightly in confusion.

 

“But... Oh come on baby.” He immediately turned up the charm as he sensed a fish that might slip through his net.

 

Swallowing hard now, Harry allowed himself to more than glance at the other boys body. Under the sheath-like mini-dress he was wearing, he was all skin and bones, but his skin was creamy and free of blemishes. High heeled sandals encased his delicate feet, and the hem of the skirt was so short that it was a miracle he wasn't flashing his cock with each exaggerated step he took. Gazing up and down his body, Harry estimated the youths height at about five foot five, at the most, and didn't even want to guess at his weight.

 

All in all, aside from the female clothing, naturally dark hair, and brown eyes, he reminded Harry of another boy, one he had glimpsed naked and had lusted after ever since. Even though he knew that he could never be with him like that. Because he would never allow a boy to touch him sexually.

 

“How old are you?” He found himself asking, as he seriously considered hiring him for the evening. It wasn't like he couldn't afford to hire a whore or two.

 

“I'm eighteen.” He replied quickly, too quickly. Though he looked about sixteen, Harry sensed that he was actually even younger than that, probably closer to fourteen.

 

“I see.” He decided against calling out the lie, not wanting to know if he was right. “Lets go somewhere more...” He broke off as the boys stomach rumbled loudly and he paled for a second. “When was the last time you ate anything?”

 

“Yesterday morning.” For once the boy was being completely honest and not making any effort to flirt.

 

“Shit! Let's get you some food.”

 

“Can we go to Tanya's Diner? They let us fuck in the booths there, so long as were quiet. And the food is actually pretty good too.” He added the last as an afterthought as Harry gaped at him.

 

“Fuck in the booths?” Shaking his head, he began heading up the road towards the diner.

 

“Yeah. They have curtains, for privacy, and is run by one of the pimps as a sideline.” He explained.

 

“Do you mind if I ask you what your name is?”

 

“My street name is Jewel. I'm not allowed to give you my real name.” Jewel replied quickly, his eyes downcast.

 

“I'm Harry.”

 

“Harry... That's a pretty common name isn't it? Most of my clients have flashy names like Jacques. Or at least they claim to.” There was something bitter about Jewel's tone that Harry didn't like.

 

“Jewel? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah... well... I tend to attract men that I don't wish too. It's rare for me to have a cute young client like you. I usually attract older perverted men into borderline pedophilia, since I look so young. I had one middle aged gorilla of a man even try to fuck me right in the middle of the street...” He broke off, shaking his head in disgust.

 

Not knowing what to say, Harry remained quiet until they reached the diner, and entered. Jewel nodded to the hot young waitress as she struggled to pull up her tank top enough to keep her ample bosom from spilling out entirely. Another customer had apparently pulled down her top far enough to expose her pink nipples. Ignoring her struggles, Jewel headed straight for an empty booth in the back, and sat down gratefully, pulling up his skirt as he did so.

 

Harry tried not to look at the suddenly exposed manhood as he sat down beside Jewel, but couldn't help it. Jewel's foreskin was pierced, and a metal cock ring was encircling both cock and balls. Feeling uncomfortably aroused, he reached over and pulled the skirt down again as best he could.

 

Jewel shot him another confused look. “Baby, what's the matter?” He turned up the heat again after once more sensing that he might not be getting hired for sex.

 

“How can you just flash your dick like that?”

 

“Because I get a bigger cut of the money I get paid when I do. Also when I don't insist on condoms. And when I just shut up and put out...” He bit a red-painted lip as he realized his chattiness was probably costing him precious money.

 

“Oh...” At that moment the waitress came by with a pair of highly glossed menus. Jewel barely glanced at it before ordering a club sandwich, and Harry opted for a burger. He also ordered them both colas to drink.

 

As soon as she was gone, Jewel snuggled up against his side, and Harry felt a rush of warmth at the contact. “So are we gonna... or what?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I... I'm really not looking for sex...” But even as he said it the urge to fuck Jewel senseless rose up inside him. “Orals okay with me though.” He added as Jewel wilted.

 

Perking up again, he tried to slide under the table but Harry stopped him. “Eat first.”

 

“But then I'll have crumbs stuck between my teeth...”

 

“Go brush them then if you're worried about that.”

 

Jewel nodded, but palmed Harry's crotch anyway.

 

Allowing the touching, since he knew that Jewel needed some assurance that he was going to get paid, Harry asked something else that he'd been wondering. “Do you normally dress like this, or is it just for work?”

 

“I love dressing like a girl. When I can afford to, I even want to become a girl. I've known since I was three that I was trapped in the wrong body, but...” She shrugged. “I started dressing like this, secretly, when I was fifteen, but my dad caught me one day. Though back then my dresses were less tight and more cute. I got kicked out and now I'm selling my body to old men just so I can eat and have a place to sleep...”

 

“What do you charge for someone to spend the entire night with you?”

 

Jewel gave a figure, which was much lower than Harry had expected. “I'm not supposed to hire clients for the night, though. That's why its so low, to encourage me to find quick bangs and rake in more money for my pimp.”

 

Just then the food arrived, saving Harry from the awkwardness of having to reply. They ate in silence, Jewel ravenously, and Harry almost idly. He wasn't all that hungry, and let Jewel eat half the burger. Then, after Jewel made a trip to the bathroom to freshen up it was time to get down to business.

 

Closing the curtain, Jewel slid down to her knees under the table and skillfully opened Harry's pants, barely glancing at the length he exposed before swallowing it.

 

It felt sinfully good, and Harry let his head fall back and allowed himself to just enjoy it. Jewel was far more skilled than seemed possible, which made Harry wonder if she wasn't eighteen after all.

 

Feathering one hand through her soft hair, Harry tensed himself to cum- just as Jewel pulled away and grasped his base hard.

 

“Hey! What the heck...?”

 

“Fuck me! Please...” Jewel slid her body up so that he could look Harry straight in the eye.

 

She looked so desperate that Harry nodded. “Sit on my lap.”

 

Complying, Jewel flipped her skirt up so that her bare ass rested against Harry's cock. Working it between the cheeks, Harry began rotating his hips, then stopped as he felt something that wasn't flesh.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm wearing a butt plug.” Jewel blushed.

 

“A butt plug? Why?”

 

“To.... So that I'm always stretched out and ready to be fucked.”

 

“Oh... Isn't it uncomfortable though?”

 

“I'm used to it... and anyway I'm only allowed to remove it for three reasons: to be fucked, to wash my ass out after being fucked, or to take a dump. Otherwise it has to stay in, night or day. You can take it out now though...” Jewel lifted her hips to give Harry access to his ass.

 

Pulling out the large plug, Harry then guided himself to Jewel's entrance, and the transgender girl gratefully lowered herself onto her clients cock.

 

“Oh, fuck yeah, this is what sex should be...” She moaned softly not the least bit pained since Harry was smaller than the plug. Clamping her muscles, she began pumping her hips up and down, riding the older youth hard.

 

Moments later, just as Harry was getting used to the unexpected feeling of Jewel's ass, the curtain was pulled aside, and the check placed upon the table.

 

“Hey! Do you mind?” He shrieked, but the waitress just shrugged and pulled the curtain closed again.

 

“She always does that. The sex really doesn't bug her, just ignore it.” Jewel's pace hadn't so much as faltered, and Harry soon lost himself in the rhythm of fucking.

 

He didn't want Jewel to know that he'd been a virgin, so he pretended to know what he was doing by letting Jewel do all the work. Then Jewel began clenching and releasing her muscles in a way that undid Harry's work at not cumming, and he soon found himself once more on the verge of exploding. Bracing himself once more, he pushed his hips flush against Jewel's ass and spilled his seed deep inside her.

 

“Thank you!” Jewel panted as she levered herself off Harry and sat down beside him, smoothing her skirt over her erection.

 

“You didn't cum?” Harry asked a moment later, after catching his breath.

 

“I can't cum when I'm wearing this cock ring, and only my pimp has the key to remove it. I'll be allowed to satisfy myself in front of him later though.”

 

“You can't cum with a client at all?”

 

“No. It... ruins the mood if I spill first, and I cum easily. All it takes is a few good hard thrusts to my prostate... It's actually quite embarrassing.”

 

“Jewel... are you okay?”

 

“No... but I have no where else to go... nothing else I can do to make money...”

 

Saying nothing else, Harry tucked himself away again, and pressed five times Jewel's normal rate into her hand.

 

“This is way too much, I can't accept all this...”

 

“The more you make the more you can keep right?” Jewel nodded slowly. “Then take it. Save it, use it to get out of here. Find yourself a real boyfriend, someone who will take care of you. You seem pretty smart, go to college and get a real job. I know you can make it.”

 

“I... Thank you.” Jewel hugged Harry, something she wasn't supposed to do, then slid out of the booth after tucking the cash inside her padded bra, and headed outside. What would happen to her Harry didn't know, but he hoped that she would find a way out. Sighing he paid the bill, tipped the waitress generously, and headed home.

 

 

That night, he lay in bed and thought back to meeting Jewel. He really hadn't gone to that part of town looking for a hooker, instead what he'd been seeking was porn, and sex toys. But as soon as he'd seen Jewel all that had been forgotten, and now Harry regretted his continued lack of a fleshlight.

 

Soon enough he found himself remembering the body of another boy, the one Jewel had reminded him of. How he had walked in on the other boy bathing during his seventh year at Hogwarts, a couple weeks after his final battle with Voldemort.

 

He found himself stroking himself until he came, only then was he able to sleep.

 

 

Harry paused outside the Prefects Bathroom, once more wishing he had remembered to bring the Marauder's Map. Whispering the password he had gotten from Ron, he pushed the door open, hoping the room would be empty. It wasn't.

 

Malfoy glanced over startled as the door opened on its own, then closed without anyone seemingly entering. But he still jumped quickly into the still filling tub, covering his nude body with the suds.

 

“Potter!” He shrieked, causing Harry to suddenly remember that Malfoy knew about his cloak.

 

Feeling a bit sheepish, he slid it off and stood in his PJ's. “I didn't think anyone was in here.”

 

“Didn't that damned map of yours tell you otherwise?”

 

“How do you know about the map?” Harry examined Malfoy as he spoke, surprised by the older boys demeanor. “And why are you being so shy? We're both male, its not like you have anything I haven't seen before.”

 

Malfoy actually blushed. “I'm shy because we're both male.” The words were whispered so softly that Harry almost missed them. The implication behind the words made Harry pause again. He was shy because they were both male? Did that mean...? Feeling his pants start to tent, he reached for his cloak. “A-anyway, I should leave you be before...”

 

“Are you hard?” Malfoy asked suddenly, cutting him off. When Harry nodded, the blond swallowed hard, and levered himself out of the pool, revealing his own erection. “You can join me if you want...”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah... It's different when I know that you're looking back...”

 

Instead of grabbing his cloak, Harry found himself pulling off his PJ's and walking over to Malfoy. “I've never done anything like this... I was hoping to be alone, not looking for male company...”

 

“I've never bathed with another man before either.” Malfoy shot him a shy smile, then leaned towards Harry. Meeting him halfway, Harry kissed another male for the first time. The kiss was awkward, neither of them knowing quite what to do, but it was amazing at the same time.

 

They both pulled away at the same time, breathless. Then Malfoy pushed Harry into the water.

 

“Malfoy!” Harry sputtered as he surfaced.

 

“Please don't call me that when were like this... It sounds weird. Call me Draco.”

 

“Draco...” Suddenly the blond was in the bath with him, pressing his body against Harry's equally male one. Grabbing Draco's ass, Harry ground his hips against the blonds, causing sparks of pleasure to soar through both of them. Then Draco froze.

 

“No, keep going, I like watching shows like this.” Harry froze too, as he recognized the voice. Spinning around he grabbed a bar of soap, but refrained from hurtling it at the ghost girl, knowing it would do nothing but anger her.

 

“Myrtle, what are you doing in here?”

 

“Spying, what does it look like?”

 

“Spying? You're a fucking pervert! Just because you can walk through walls doesn't mean you can spy on whatever you want to.” Harry's initial shock was turning into embarrassment, and judging by the way Draco was pressing his face into Harry's shoulder, he wasn't the only one.

 

“I don't get caught. Ever. Draco only saw me because I let him.” She shrugged, and opened her mouth again, but all that came out was a sound like a door bell ringing...

 

He woke up, disoriented from his dream. Though he knew that Myrtle would convince them to let her watch, he was annoyed that he was woken from his favorite recurring sex dream. Yawning, he threw on a robe and padded downstairs to see who would be ringing his bell at this hour.

 

He opened the door only to find himself face to face with the boy he had just been dreaming about- Draco Malfoy.


	2. 2

“What are you doing here, and do you know how late it is?” Harry yawned to show that he had been asleep. He had never told Draco that he had moved into the house his godfather, Sirius Black, had willed to him.

 

“I know it's two in the morning, but I didn't know where else to go.” Draco stared at the ground as he spoke.

 

Harry woke up a bit more at Draco's tone, and noticed for the first time that he was wearing travel stained muggle clothing- a t-shirt and a pair of jeans- and had a back pack slung over one shoulder.

 

Pushing the door wider, he let Draco follow him inside. “What do you mean when you said you don't know where else to go?”

 

“I mean just that. I can't go home, all my friends have turned on me. I don't even have any money.” Draco's voice shook as he spoke.

 

“Do you want to talk?” Harry asked, as he led Draco into the kitchen and put on the kettle.

 

“My father found out that I'm gay. He publicly disowned me, tossed me out. All I was allowed to take with me was clothing. Well, no that's not true. That's just all I could grab at the time. The rest of my stuff will be sent once I have a place for it to be sent to, but my Father has banned all other contact with him, and after my friends found out...”

 

“So you came here? Why? Because of that day at school?” Harry asked, referring to the day he had asked Draco out. After catching him in the bath, Harry had actually turned tail and left again, before Draco could stop him, but after they both had figured out their mutual interest. Unlike his dreams, he had chickened out, and hadn't joined Draco in the bath. He hadn't even seen if Draco had been physically aroused or not.. Myrtle really had seen them though.

 

He had summoned his courage and asked Draco out a week later, but had been turned down flat. Because Draco couldn't risk being with another man, even though he was gay. Though it had stung, he had understood Draco's reasoning, and they had remained on semi-friendly terms since.

 

Draco was nodding. “Yeah, because of that. Not because I'm hoping to hook up, but... you're the only person I know who is okay with me being gay.”

 

“You're not here for sex then?” Harry asked, as the kettle whistled and he poured the boiling water into the teapot.

 

“No, well... I'm open to that happening, if you want it to. Its just...”

 

“No pressure?”

 

“Yeah, no pressure.”

 

Harry sat down next to Draco and gently touched his hand. “You can stay here as long as you need to, in order get back on your feet again.”

 

“Do you want me to do any cleaning? Or I can cook a little...”

 

“Don't worry about that.” Harry had taken in the house elf Winky when he moved in since, after Dumbledore's death, her behavior made it hard for her to stay at Hogwarts. She had stopped moping around most of the time and actually cleaned as long as he didn't try to pay her or give her clothes to wear. He had also needed the help, since Kreacher had died of old age two weeks after he had returned home after the war had ended.

 

Standing again, Harry poured the tea into two mugs, and passed one to Draco, who accepted it without question. He took a sip, then set it down again, as his body shook. It took Harry a moment to realize that Draco was crying.

 

Touching his hand again, he tried to comfort Draco, but this time the blond pulled away. “I don't know what I'm going to do. I was hoping my Father could get me a cushy Ministry job or something, but that won't happen now. Most of my grades were flukes, I don't really have any marketable skills...”

 

“Stop right there!” Draco was beginning to remind him too much of Jewel, and he shuddered at the thought of him also ending up on the street. “I'm sure that's not true. There has to be something you're good at. Potion making, maybe.”

 

That got Draco to calm down some. “That's not really a marketable skill, not all by itself. But I see your point. Though you always got better marks in Potions than I did, especially during sixth year.”

 

“I only aced the class that year because of the Half-Blood Prince. It was his old book I was using, since I didn't know I'd be able to take the class that year.”

 

“I see-” Draco cut himself off with a yawn.

 

“But we can discuss this more in the morning. You'll be able to think better after a good night's sleep.”

Harry stood, then hesitated. “Do you mind if I ask how he found out about you?”

 

Draco blushed. “He caught me looking at a magazine showing only men.” Shaking his head disgustedly, Draco continued; “If he'd caught me with a guy, that would have been one thing, but looking at a magazine? I tried to pawn it off as curiosity, but...”

 

“Malfoy's aren't curious about other men?” Harry finished.

 

“Exactly. I thought he would hit me when I finally said 'Okay fine, yeah I'm gay.' But instead he calmly stated that I was to leave because I was no longer his son.”

 

Draco studied his feet as he finished, then shyly added; “I don't want to be alone tonight.”

 

Harry swallowed, as he remembered his dream. “What are you saying, that you want to sleep in my bed tonight?” When Draco nodded, Harry paled. “I don't know if that's such a good idea tonight...”

 

“Why not? You like me don't you?” Draco's brow wrinkled in confusion, as he clearly recalled Harry asking him out on a date, and showing interest in being in his bed while they were still at school.

 

“Yes, I like you, but that's why its not a good idea. I don't want to fuck things up with you before they even get started because we had sex too soon, when your head's still so messed up from being disowned, and I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands to myself when you're right there, beside me.” The words came out all at once, blurring together, but Draco still understood him.

 

“Oh.” Was all he could say.

 

“But... I also get why you don't want to be alone.”

 

“What do you want to do then?” Draco looked on the verge of tears again, his nerves too frayed for him to stay calm for long, and Harry sighed.

 

“Come on. Maybe if I jack off in the bathroom first, having you beside me won't be so bad...”

 

“Why are you so horny tonight, or are you always like this and I just didn't notice?”

 

“You woke me up from a sex dream. I was dreaming about us in the Prefects Bathroom.” Harry explained before his brain kicked in, and he realized that he'd confessed something he hadn't intended to.

 

“I wish you hadn't turned tail that night, that we'd had sex in the bath...”

 

Harry stopped dead and spun around only to find Draco close enough to kiss. “You would have let me...?”

 

“Yes. That night, I would have.” Then there was no space between their lips at all.

 

 

“Which side of the bed do you want?” Harry asked half an hour later after they'd finally made it up to the master bedroom. Resisting the urge to touch his lips, he still felt stunned that they'd just spent thirty minutes kissing in the hall. Just kissing, slow kisses that first heated the blood ,and then deepened into a full blown make out session. Kissing Ginny had been amazing, but nothing compared to what had just happened.

 

“Either, I don't care.” Draco still sounded breathless. “Was that a mistake, just now?”

 

“I... I hope not. If something that wonderful was a mistake then...”

 

Draco set his bag down beside the door to dig out his pj's, as Harry headed into the adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth and jack off. When he came back out, he found the blond curled up in the center of the bed hugging a pillow tight to his chest.

 

Sliding into the bed, Harry spooned in behind Draco, and tried to hug the tension out of the blond's body.

 

“Why did you break up with the Weasley girl?”

 

“Ginny? It's a long story...” Harry didn't know why Draco wanted to ask him about this now.

 

“Please tell me. I need a distraction, and I need to know that she... won't be a issue for us later on.” Draco added the last part shyly, as he was by no means certain that Harry wanted a long term relationship with him, though he longed for one with Harry.

 

Sighing, Harry settled himself more comfortably. “She was pregnant, and it wasn't mine. When she got so sick just after the final fight with Voldemort, it wasn't the flu like everyone was saying- she'd actually miscarried...”

 

“How do you know it wasn't your kid?” Draco spun around, shocked at what he was hearing.

 

“Because I never had sex with her. But... she thought it was mine. Whoever the true father was, he had used poly-juice potion to make her think that he was me. And she fell for it. I can't forgive her for that... for not seeing through the ruse... not enough to trust her as a girlfriend anyway. Had she been with another man willingly, without trickery... well, we were not actually together at that point so I would have forgiven her for that. But not for what had truly happened.”

 

Draco was silent for a long moment, then, just when Harry thought he wasn't going to say anything at all, he whispered; “I'm sorry I asked. But thanks for telling me. I had no idea...” He broke off, at a loss for words. The official story was that Harry and Ginny had simply drifted apart and things just 'didn't work out' for them. Even Ron didn't know the truth.

 

“I've only ever told Hermione the true story. It feels good to tell someone else, to trust in you.”

 

“You trust me? Why? I haven't done anything to earn your trust...” Draco gazed deep into Harry's eyes as he spoke.

 

“I know. You've changed so much though, since the last time we saw each other that I'm... willing to give you a chance. Don't prove me wrong about trusting you.”

 

“I won't...” The words were whispered into a soft kiss, then Draco lay down again. “Night.”

 

“Good night.” Though he had been sure he wouldn't sleep with Draco next to him, the next thing he knew sunlight was streaming through the thin curtains.

 

Yawning he sat up, startling the other boy. “M-morning.” Draco stammered, shoving something back into his pants as he spoke.

 

“Morning... What are you doing?” Draco blushed, and closed the magazine he had been reading. Harry saw the cover as it got shoved back into Draco's bag- it was porn, the cover depicting two young men kissing while wearing nothing but boxers.

 

“Is that the magazine he caught you with?”

 

Draco shook his head. “No, it's the first one I ever bought, in secret. I was so scared when I brought it home, yet thrilled at the same time. I'd only been fifteen, and I had never done anything like that before. I'd bought it off of an older male friend, someone who graduated Hogwarts three years ahead of us, and I knew was also gay. I thought you were still asleep...” He looked sheepish as he whispered the last bit.

 

Harry hugged his lover from behind. “You don't need to hide this anymore. If you want to play with yourself, then play with yourself. I don't mind.” One hand trailed down Draco's stomach resting just above his hastily hidden erection, as he chose not to comment on what Draco had just confessed to him.

 

“I know, its just... You said last night that you want to wait and not rush into things...”

 

“Yes, I did, didn't I?” But Harry made no move to pull away. “But that was before we kissed in the hall.”

 

Draco stood, shaking off his lover's touch. “You were right though, I should get my life in order before we start having sex. Mind if I borrow your shower?” When Harry shook his head, Draco grabbed his toilet bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, reviews are always welcome! Just drop me a comment any time letting me know whatcha think of the story so far.


	3. 3

Harry was making breakfast when the doorbell rang again. Frowning slightly, he glanced upstairs, but Draco was no where to be seen. Certain he was still in the shower, Harry padded down the hall to the front door.

 

“Hey.” Tucking her eternally unruly hair behind an ear, Hermione greeted him with a smile. Ron waved at him from behind his girlfriend. “Sorry for just dropping by, but it's been ages since we saw you.”

 

“I'm glad you did.” Harry smiled brightly, hugging her. Then he stepped aside to let his friends into the house. “I just finished making breakfast if anyone's hungry.”

 

But when he went to grab the plates, Harry hesitated. It would be a dead give away if he grabbed a fourth set that he had another guest, and he wasn't sure how Ron would react to Draco staying with him.

 

Soft footsteps made the choice for him, and he grabbed the fourth plate just as Draco entered the kitchen, his hair still damp from his shower.

 

“What are you doing here?” Ron almost snarled as he spied the unexpected guest.

 

“He's staying with me for the time being.” Harry shot Ron an 'I'll explain later' look that his friend completely missed.

 

“I got myself disowned, for reasons I do not wish to go into right at the moment.” Draco muttered quietly as he took a plate of food and left the room again.

 

“Disowned?” Ron's look of contempt changed to shock. “That daddy's boy? For what?”

 

“That's not my story to tell.” Harry cast around for a valid excuse when he was saved by a surprise remark from Hermione.

 

“Does it have anything to do with the new baby?”

 

“Baby? What baby?” She pushed a paper towards him. The article stated how despite being told she wouldn't have more children, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy had recently given birth to a healthy boy. Another Malfoy heir, one they could start over with. One who would hopefully be happy with girls and not seek out or desire male company. “Draco never mentioned anything about this.”

 

“Your calling him by his first name now?” Ron didn't meet Harry's eyes as he spoke.

 

Not knowing what to say, Harry glanced at the picture that accompanied the article. Draco was not shown, only Lucius, Narcissa, and the new baby had been photographed. The absence of the older Malfoy heir was so conspicuous it almost seemed ominous.

 

“How long will Malfoy be living with you?” Ron asked, after a couple minutes of silence.

 

Harry shrugged. “As long as he needs to. I'm not going to turn him away just because he bullied us in the past. He's changed since we first met him, you'd know that if you'd actually talk to him.”

 

“Enough! Ron, if Harry wants to trust Draco, then we should let him.” Shooting Harry a knowing look that made his cheeks flame, she managed to stop the fight before it could even begin.

 

“The baby isn't my Mother's.” All three of them jumped at Draco's voice, as no one had noticed him reenter the kitchen to place his now empty plate in the sink. But he had heard everything from where he had been sitting on the staircase just outside the kitchen door.

 

“What?”

 

“He's only my half-brother - his true mom died in childbirth, and since she had the patented Malfoy blond hair and silver-gray eyes my Father took the boy in and convinced my Mother to pass him off as her own. Her recent illness had nothing to do with the baby, rather she has a chronic health condition that is slowly killing her, and keeping her mostly bed-bound.” Draco's voice was flat; if he was shocked to hear that his father had gotten another woman pregnant it didn't show. What Draco didn't say was that the 'chronic health condition' his mother had was a combination of a stress induced lowered immune system, resulting in frequent colds, and the fact that Lucius hit her.

 

Without thinking, Harry took Draco's hand to comfort him.

 

“What the...?” Ron went white at the sight of his best friend holding another man's hand.

 

“Maybe we...” Draco tried to pull his hand away, but Harry only held on tighter.

 

“Ron, do you have a problem with Draco being my boyfriend?”

 

“Boyfriend?” The word was squawked. Then spots of high color covered his white cheeks. “Boyfriend? Is that why he got disowned? For being a disgusting faggot?”

 

“Ron!” Hermione was beyond shocked. “Take that back! There's nothing disgusting about being gay. It's normal, for some people anyway.”

 

Saying nothing, Ron glanced between his best friend and his girlfriend, then spun on his heel and stalked out the door.

 

 

“Am I your boyfriend?” Draco whispered the question against Harry's chest some time later. Hermione had also left, to browse Diagon Alley and see if anyone was hiring sales clerks.

 

They were lounging in front of the fire Harry had built up despite the August heat. The old house always seemed cold even though there were no drafts, and Harry found the fire comforting.

 

“Do you want to be?” Harry didn't even know himself, he had spoken without thinking when he had used the term to explain his relationship with Draco to Ron earlier that day.

 

Draco didn't answer, though. Changing the subject, after a moment of silence, Harry asked something else that had been on his mind. “How were you so calm while saying that this new baby was the product of your Fathers infidelity?”

 

“Because he's not the first. I have another half brother- Jared, he should be around seventeen by now. And thirteen year old twin half sisters;I can't recall their names though. Not that I actually met any of them... I only know about them because of my Fathers bragging...”

 

“Bragging?”

 

“Yeah. He's the type to not only cheat, but then compare the women to his wife by telling her in great detail all the ways in which the new woman was better than she was. How easily they conceived was a big one since he'd always hoped for several sons...”

 

“Why didn't he take in Jared then if he wanted another boy?”

 

“Jared has brown hair, ;like his muggle mother, and is not Malfoy enough. And the twins are redheads, and also are half-bloods, since their mom was a muggle-born witch. Not that he ever wanted a girl to begin with. I was five the first time I overheard him bragging to her, a few weeks after the twin girls were born, so I'm more than used to it by now. I just wish...” Draco broke off, staring absently into the fire.

 

“You wish what?”

 

“That I could see Caelum again. He's so cute, and he never cried when I held him. It was like he knew already that I'm his big brother... He would scream something awful when Mother tried to hold him though... I think he misses his real mom too much to accept a new mother.”

 

Feathering his fingers through Draco's soft hair, he held his lover as he cried softly, overwhelmed by how much he missed both his mother and Caelum. “Is it wrong that I miss Caelum more than my parents? That I don't care if I ever see my Father again but would do anything to hold his tiny body in my arms again? That I love a boy whose only two weeks old more than anyone else?”

 

“No, I don't. He never had a chance to hurt you, and his love was pure.”

 

“Pure. Yeah, it was. He was pure, innocent, untainted by the world. Beautiful.” He was quiet for a long moment, then; “Do you think two men could raise a child together?”

 

“I don't see why not. It happens in the muggle world.”

 

“Good. I want a child someday, I have ever since I first saw Caelum. Before that I'd never given kids much thought- I'd always assumed I'd have some dutiful wife who would somehow pop one or two out just because I need an heir, and...”

 

“Would they be yours?”

 

Draco actually looked offended. “Of course they would be, even if I had to drag another man into our bed to get me hard I was planning to have kids with my chosen wife. But I'm glad that won't be happening now.” For the first time he saw that his disownment meant freedom from his Fathers rules. “Do you want kids?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I haven't thought about it.”

 

“Not that I'm saying I want a kid with you or anything anyway...” Draco's voice was thick with embarrassment and Harry didn't need to see his face to know that he was blushing.

 

“No of course not.” Harry brushed Draco's hair out of his eyes, and leaned in for a quick kiss.

 

The kiss deepened without either of them intending it to, and their hands gained a mind of their own. Harry's slid down to cup Draco's tight little ass as Draco's slipped up under Harry's shirt to toy with erect nipples.

 

Grinding his hips against Draco's he remembered the butt plug that Jewel had been wearing. Just picturing Draco wearing a plug or using a dildo on himself made Harry unbelievably aroused, and grind harder against his lover.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“You. Using a toy on your ass... a toy cock...”

 

“You wanna watch that?” Harry nodded. “I have one in my bag that I do use sometimes...”

 

That was too much, the idea that Draco ass fucked himself with a dildo flooded Harry's stomach with warmth- and a moment later he creamed his pants.

 

“Shit...” He panted, not wanting Draco to move but knowing he would soon be very uncomfortable if he didn't.

 

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Draco frowned in confusion, his silver eyes darkened almost to black by his arousal.

 

“No... I just... I creamed my pants okay?” Harry looked away, blushing, as he confessed.

 

“You...?” Draco laughed, relived. The sound was odd, and it took Harry a second to figure out why. That it was because this was the first time he had ever heard Draco really laugh.

 

“Draco...”

 

“So did I...” The words were choked out between bouts of laughter.

 

“You also what?” Then Harry saw the wet stain on the front of the blond's pants. “Oh.”

 

“I think we both need a shower...” Harry shivered.

 

“Together?” Draco nodded. Part of Harry felt like this was a bad idea, but he couldn't think of why, not just then. All he could think of was seeing Draco naked and dripping wet.

 

“Yeah. Together...” They slipped upstairs towards the master bath just as the front door opened again as Hermione returned.


	4. 4

The sound of water hitting tile filled the room. Now that they were there, the prospect of having to undress in front of one another was making both of them shy.

 

“You go first. It's your shower.” Draco hugged himself as he spoke.

 

“Showering together was your idea though.” Harry had already removed his shirt, but his hands would not move to push down his pants.

 

“I...” Draco swallowed, and turned his back before lifting his own shirt over his head.

 

“Well, I'm getting in. You can join me or not as you wish.” Now that Draco was no longer looking at him, Harry had no problem removing the rest of his clothing and hopping under the deliciously warm spray.

 

“Hey, stop hogging all the hot water.” Laughing nervously, Draco also stepped into the shower naked, and Harry stepped aside to let him have a turn under the spray.

 

But when the blond turned to face him he saw that Draco's shyness may not have entirely been about showing off his manhood. A thin line ran up the center of Draco's chest, from the top of his hips to just below the hollow of his throat. A scar, to remind him that the young man he was taking as his lover had once almost killed him.

 

“That was the day I first noticed you as a man and not just as a human being...” Draco whispered softly, and Harry was instantly confused.

 

“Almost dying turned you on?”

 

“What? No, that's not what I meant.” Draco bit his lip and turned away, into the stream of water. “When I'd first entered that bathroom, I'd been in a really bad place. I didn't think anyone would care what happened to me, my friends, my parents, you... I didn't think any of you would even notice if I died. Not that I was suicidal... Not exactly anyway. But...” He turned to face Harry again. “When you hit me with the curse, I thought I was going to die, and I was glad. For the few seconds it took for you to reach me, I embraced death, welcomed it. Then your face came into view and I realized that you did care, that you wanted me to live. Your eyes were shining so bright, as you willed me to live, that I'd never seen anything so beautiful before. I don't think we'd be here now if that hadn't happened...”

 

“Draco...” Breathing his lovers name unconsciously, Harry took two steps towards him. “I... I don't know what to say...”

 

“Did you know what that curse would do before you cast it?” Draco's eyes were wide, almost pleading with him to say no.

 

“No. No, I had no clue what the spell was. I'd found it in the Half-Blood Princes potion book, scrawled in the margin, and I was curious. I wanted to try it out and I'm sorry that you had to pay the price for my curiosity.”

 

“Good. I... I never thought that you'd cast the spell deliberately, but I had to be certain.” Closing the gap between them, he hugged Harry tightly, then jerked away, his cheeks flaming.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You're naked...”

 

“So are you.”

 

“I've never hugged a naked man before...”

 

That surprised Harry. “You've never...?” He broke off, not certain what he was asking.

 

“Had sex?” He shook his head. “No, I could never let my guard down enough to allow myself to seduce or be seduced. I have kissed, mostly girls for show, but men to, once or twice. I've known that I'm gay since I was twelve, though. And that's all I've done.”

 

As Draco spoke, he let his eyes wander south to an area he had avoided looking at while speaking of the past. Harry's cock jumped visibly under his heated gaze, and his own twitched in response.

 

Harry's eyes were drawn to the motion, and his jaw dropped when he saw what Draco had been hiding in his pants.

 

“What?” Draco shifted uncomfortably.

 

“I just... had no idea you were so well endowed...”

 

“I'm not that big. He doesn't grow much when he hardens... length wise anyway...”

 

“Oh. You'd look cute with the tip pierced.”

 

“Really?” Draco blushed, yet he was oddly flattered at the compliment. “But I can't...”

 

“Yeah, you're cut. I can see that.” Then Harry frowned. “I didn't think wizards normally went for circumcisions?”

 

“Normally, no. I was circumcised when I was two since my foreskin wasn't growing fast enough to keep up with the rest of me. And growth spells weren't working.” Draco explained, a faint blush still covering his cheeks.

 

Why do I keep comparing Draco to Jewel? Harry mentally shook his head but the thought lingered. Part of him had wondered if maybe they hadn't been the same person, but that was looking more and more unlikely. Yet, Draco reminded him of Jewel, and Jewel reminded him of Draco. But why? Shaking his head again, he pushed the thought away. He barely knew Jewel, and wasn't likely to see him again anyway, so in the end it didn't matter.

 

Now if he could only convince himself of that.

 

To distract himself, he grabbed the bottle of body wash. “Where do you want me to start?”

 

“Start on what?” Draco asked distractedly, then glanced up. Seeing the bottle in Harry's hand he turned around. “I'll cum if you start with my front.” He explained, blushing harder.

 

Glad that Draco hadn't noticed his internal debate, Harry squirted some of the gel into his hand, and applied it directly to his lovers soft skin.

 

Draco moaned softly as the gel was massaged over his skin. Tracing lower, Harry followed the lines of Draco's muscles.

 

“You've bulked up quite a bit since...” Harry trailed off.

 

“Since when?”

 

“Since I... Since you rode behind me on the broom.” Harry shied away from mentioning Crabbe's death.

 

“Oh... We should do that again sometime. Ride together on a broom.” Draco spoke softly.

 

“Feeling you behind me... it was...” Harry shook his head, unable to describe it.

 

“Arousing?”

 

“Actually, no. Exhilarating, different, yes, but not arousing.”

 

Draco spun around at that, needing to see Harry's eyes. “You weren't aroused?”

 

“I had many other things on my mind at that time. Besides, I hadn't noticed you like that yet. I never actually looked at you sexually until I walked in on you bathing. Why, were you aroused?”

 

“Oh, so that's why you fled.” Understanding lit Draco's silver eyes. “You were confused. And yes, I was as aroused as I could be at the time.”

 

“Yes, I was confused. I had never looked at any man sexually before then, not consciously anyway. When I found myself aroused by you, I didn't know what to make of it.”

 

“And now?”

 

“Now I accept that I'm bisexual, that I don't have a gender preference.” Harry kissed Draco softly before turning him around again and resumed washing his back.

 

“I did it for you.” Draco whispered, as he lightly rested his hands against the shower wall, wondering what Harry would do if he leaned forward and pressed his ass against Harry's groin.

 

“Did what?”

 

“Bulk up. I know that I've been underweight since our sixth year, and it wasn't healthy, but I really did it for you. To... gain your attention.”

 

“You didn't need to do that, but I am glad that you're healthy.” Inside, Harry's head was spinning. He had noticed a change in Draco, ever since the final battle, even before catching him bathing. He'd been dressing better, taking better care of his appearance, little things like that. Never had it crossed Harry's mind though that it had all been for him, especially since...

 

“If you were trying to attract my attention, why did you turn me down when I asked you out?”

 

“I... I was scared. My Father had been keeping a close eye on me, especially concerning my love life. He was looking to see what type of girl interested me, and if he'd found out that you were my type...” Draco trailed off.

 

Harry didn't say anything for a long moment. “He can't hurt you anymore, you're safe with me.”

 

“I know.” Draco smiled over his shoulder at his lover. Then he shifted his body so that Harry's soapy hands slid lower, almost to his ass.

 

Taking the hint, Harry cupped Draco's ass, rolling the two globes gently in his hands. “You have a beautiful ass.”

 

“Thank you. I just hope I didn't make it too pretty to fuck.”

 

That stunned Harry for a moment. “You want to bottom?” When Draco nodded Harry swallowed hard, then spread the cheeks to reveal what they hid. Gently, he rubbed the opening, and got rewarded with another soft moan.

 

Wanting to go further, Harry pushed his finger against the tight pucker, and Draco yelped in pain. He jerked away, as Draco blushed.

 

“It always hurts a bit, but you can go ahead and finger me...”

 

Harry shook his head. “You're too tight. It won't be fun for me if it hurts you, however briefly.”

 

Reluctantly, Draco nodded. “Okay, then we should get some anal beads or a plug or something. Something I can use on myself beforehand to loosen me up some.”

 

“A plug sounds like a good idea.” Once again, he was struck by the odd similarity between Draco and Jewel, but pushed the thought away forcefully.

 

“And for the meantime, I can do this.” Slipping his cock between Draco's ass cheeks, he began gently rocking his hips, rubbing his tip over the sensitive pucker.

 

“Oh...” This time the sound was of pleasure, as Draco began rocking his hips in time with Harry's. “Touch me.”

 

More than willing to comply, Harry grabbed the base of Draco's cock, and stroked gently upward. At the top, he rubbed his thumb over the tip, surprised to see that Draco was already leaking copious amounts of precum. He also marveled at the sensation, having never touched another man's cock before. “You're loving this, aren't you?”

 

“So are you.” The words were panted, and a jolt of pure arousal went through Harry. The idea that he could wield so much power over another human being awed him. He began stroking Draco's cock in earnest even as he wondered how much power he really had. Yes, he could clearly make Draco cum easily, but was that the limit of this power or only the tip of the iceberg? What other pleasures could he make his lover experience? Resolving to experiment as much as he could, he sped up his pace.

 

Moments later, Draco's cum splattered the wall of the shower as Harry's trailed down Draco's thighs.

 

“How long have we been in here?” Draco asked as soon as he could speak again.

 

“Long enough.” After rinsing off all the cum, Harry reluctantly turned off the shower before stepping out into the much colder main section of the bathroom. Shivering, he quickly grabbed a towel and began drying himself off.

 

“Fuck, its freezing out here. Lets hurry back to that fire and cuddle some more.” Draco's tone made Harry smile, snce he sounded like his old self again. Albeit a version that wanted to be more than friends with Harry Potter.

 

Agreeing, Harry quickly got dressed and followed Draco out the door. But the fire and cuddling were not to be, as Hermione was waiting for them in the sitting room.


	5. 5

“Well, that certainly took long enough. Is shower sex fun?” Hermione's tone was light, despite the harshness of her words. A teasing smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she studied the young lovers.

 

“We didn't...” “Yeah, its fun...” They both started talking at once, then stopped and glanced at one another.

 

“But we didn't have sex...” Draco blushed, as he met Harry's eyes.

 

“What we did do came close enough.” Shrugging, Harry turned back to Hermione. Only the tension in her shoulders indicated that she had an issue with Harry and Draco being lovers.

 

“You're normally not this playful. Are you certain you're fine with this?” He asked, surprising both of his friends.

 

“I'm cool with you being gay, both of you. It's just... I'm not sure yet if I can trust Draco, and I'm scared he's going to hurt you. But it's clear that you're starting to trust him, and I trust you.” Her words were honest, spoken straight from the heart, and Harry found himself relaxing.

 

“He won't betray me, and if he does hurt me... well every relationship risks a broken heart. He's worth that risk.”

 

There was a long moment of silence, then Hermione nodded slowly, as Draco stared at him in open shock, never having expected Harry to defend him like that. “Like I said, I trust you.” Then she grabbed a stack of papers off the table. “There were more shops hiring than I'd expected, and I picked up application forms for the ones I thought you'd like most. The Leaky Cauldron is hiring bartenders, and Ollivanders is seeking a new owner.” She handed over several other applications as she spoke, for several clothing shops, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and two restaurants he had never heard of before.

 

Immediately, the Quidditch one sparked his interest- though he was never that good at being a Seeker, he'd grown up loving the game, and if he had to have a menial retail job then it would be better if he sold something he had a passion for. Like the Weasley Twins and their joke shop. He then noticed that the final application in the stack was for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

 

Setting aside those two, he leafed through the rest, eventually deciding to also apply at The Leaky Cauldron, the two other restaurants, and the bookstore. The last one surprised Harry.

 

“I didn't know that you like to read.”

 

He shrugged. “I'm not a bookworm, not compared to her at any rate.” He nodded towards Hermione. “But I don't hate books either, and I do tend to read when I get bored enough. It's not my first pick but its better than some of the other options.”

 

“What is your first pick?”

 

“Quality Quidditch Supplies.” Picking up a quill, he found some ink and began filling in the applications, going slowly since he had never had to fill in forms like those before.

 

Hermione rose, and headed towards the door. “I should get going before I interrupt anything else.” She said her goodbyes and left, closing the door softly behind her and seeing herself out.

 

“I'll go make us some lunch. Sandwiches okay?” Harry asked a couple minutes later as a silence fell, broken only by the scratching of the quill.

 

Draco nodded, then; “Please, no roast beef. I've never liked roast beef, even fresh.” The words were almost whispered, as though Draco was uncertain how welcome they were.

 

“What do you like, then?” Harry sat down next to his lover, placing a gentle hand on his leg.

 

“Chicken, ham, and turkey. White meat, not red. I'm not a fussy eater, especially with veggies, not really. Ever since I was young, I've had to eat whatever was on my plate without complaint or I'd get lectured. When I wasn't at school, I've had no say at all when it came to what I'd eat, unless I proved allergic to something. However, the only thing I'm allergic to is pineapple, so that proved to be a non-issue.”

 

“Did your father ever hit you?” Harry asked carefully, finally asking the question he had been wondering about ever since their sixth year. If some of the stress Draco had been under fixing that cabinet hadn't been from the threat of physical repercussions at home if he failed.

 

But, to his intense relief, Draco shook his head. “No, he rarely touched me at all. I don't remember the last time he touched me that wasn't a warning to keep my behavior more Malfoy in public. At home he all but ignored me, except when I fucked something up.”

 

“Well, that certainly explains why you're proving to be so cuddly.” He made a mental note about the pineapple, but since he didn't care for the fruit himself he wasn't too worried.

 

They just sat there, enjoying each others company until Draco's stomach rumbled. “Right. Lunch.” Standing, he slipped out of the room, as Draco picked up the quill to finish filling in all the applications.

 

 

Once in the kitchen, he stopped and took a deep breath. He was shaking, worried about what he was doing, and Draco. What they would do, what sort of a future they would, or could, have. Draco was broken, that was becoming clear to him, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to help put him back together.

 

Emotionally abused, fearful of speaking up, or even thinking for himself, forced to live more as a clone of his father than as himself... Harry couldn't begin to imagine what that sort of a life was like. And yet he was tying himself to someone who had lived that kind of life.

 

No wonder he was being so clingy and dependent- Draco had never been taught how to be self reliant. Even now he was following Harry's lead more than he was thinking for himself. He may have chosen which jobs to apply for, but he was only applying for a job because...

 

Harry's head jerked up from where it had been resting on his hands. Draco was looking for a job because he wanted to become self reliant. Because he didn't want to freeload, though he hadn't said it outright, it had been clear when he had offered to help clean and cook. Yes, he was relying on Harry to help him find a good job that suited his skills, but he was still searching under his own steam.

 

Harry decided then that he wouldn't make him pay rent. If Draco really did want to be able to live independently of him or anyone else, then he would need something better than a retail job, and that would likely mean post-secondary schooling. Which cost money, money he would have to save from his meager wages.

 

Besides, Draco wasn't his roommate; he was his lover. Even knowing that if things went sour Draco might end up back at square one, he didn't wish to only be friends with the blond youth. He didn't feel love for Draco, not yet, but his feelings were beginning to go beyond simple lust, and grow more complicated, and he felt that the feelings could grow into love, if he simply allowed them to and gave it enough time.

 

Still thinking about what he was going to do to help Draco, he began making the sandwiches. Grabbing some leftover roast chicken, he chopped it up and mixed in seasoned mayo and celery before slicing Havarti and Monterey Jack cheese. Layering the cheese slices on the bread, he added the meat mixture. Closing the sandwiches, he poured two glasses of milk, loaded everything onto a tray, and headed back upstairs.

 

He found Draco seated on the floor in front of the fire, the finished forms stacked neatly on the table. Without having to glance at the clock he knew that it was too late in the day to take them back, since it was already early afternoon. “What are you thinking about?”

 

Taking one of the sandwiches, Draco took a bite before replying. “Nothing really. I... was just wondering how Caelum's doing, if he's happy without me around or if he's even noticed that I'm gone.”

 

“Did you know about him before he was born?”

 

Draco nodded. “Yeah, I did. I heard my Father brag about it, and my Mother told me directly that this other woman was pregnant with my half-sibling. It was pure luck that Caelum proved to be a boy- had he been female my father never would have taken him in... He hates women, though he would never say so in public. He told me once that the only thing a woman is good for is spreading her legs... I disagree though, so don't tell Hermione what I just said. I respect her too much as a witch to ever look down on her.”

 

“You respect Hermione?” That surprised Harry.

 

“Sure, why shouldn't I? She's both smart and talented. When I called her a mudblood I was miming my Father's views- I didn't have any opinion of my own about muggles, not at that point, and now I see that their really not that different from us. Our... what is the word? The stuff that says what we look like... it's the same, regardless of whether we have magic or not.”

 

“You mean DNA?”

 

“Yeah! That's it.”

 

“Where did you hear about DNA? Genetic studies aren't common in the wizarding world.”

 

“Actually, there is a wizard famous for trying to figure out what makes wizards different from muggles using DNA. I was reading an article on him in a magazine. Apparently there are a couple of genes that code for magic, but otherwise we're identical in that regard.”

 

“A couple of genes can still be a pretty big difference, considering humans share approximately 98 percent of the same genetic code as chimps, and 30 percent the same as lettuce...”

 

That got them both laughing, and they finished their lunch taking about nothing in particular. It wasn't until the empty glasses and plates were loaded back onto the tray that Harry changed the subject.

 

“I think you should have your own room while staying here.”

 

“You don't like sleeping with me?” Draco was disappointed, but tried to laugh it off.

 

“I never said you had to sleep there. I just think you should have your own space, a place to go to be alone. If you want to keep sharing my bed at night, you're welcome to.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, having my own space would be nice, and then I could write to my Father and get the rest of my things sent over.”

 

“Then it's settled. You're officially living here as of now.” Standing, Harry grabbed the tray, then hesitated. “Oh, I never mentioned it, and she tends to stay out of sight, but I have a house elf. Winky, the elf freed after being blamed for the Dark Mark during the Quidditch World Cup.”

 

“I thought you were against slavery?”

 

“Hermione's against it, but I'm more neutral. I don't like the idea of forcing someone into it, but the house elves don't know anything else. And Winky isn't a slave, she's still a free elf, though she doesn't wish to wear clothes or be paid the way Dobby did.”

 

“Dobby...” The way Draco said the elf's name reminded Harry that Dobby had been serving the Malfoy family before being freed. “I never did thank you for that.”

 

“Thank me? For what?”

 

“Freeing him. I never agreed with how he was treated, or the fact that he was made to punish himself over the smallest thing. He was too free willed to be happy serving us, I could see that but never had the guts to go against my father on the matter.”

 

“I treat her with as much respect as she'll tolerate.” Harry added, nodding his agreement with what Draco had said, then sighed. “I've had to watch two elves die, Dobby and Kreacher, the last house elf tied to the Black family, and I don't care to see a third death any time soon. At least Kreacher died peacefully, of old age, shortly after I moved in.” Harry sighed and settled back against Draco, remembering how loyal Kreacher had proven himself to be in the end.

 

“We should go shopping before it gets dark. I can post the message to my father on the way.” Draco changed the subject a few minutes later, somewhat reluctantly as he was enjoying the warm press of Harry's body against his own.

 

“Shopping? For what?”

 

“For... what we discussed in the shower. Sex toys.”

 

“Oh, that.” Harry felt his cheeks heat as he stood and hurried downstairs to return the tray to the kitchen. Seeing that Draco followed him, he grabbed his coat. “Well, then lets go.”

 

They used apparition to get to the same street where Harry had met Jewel only the day before, and quickly blended in with the crowd. There was an adult toy store two blocks up from the post office; though it was a muggle post office, there was a hidden room filled with owls for wizarding use; and they headed for it, not talking until they were inside.

 

“So... what do you want to get?”

 

Draco shrugged, glancing around, then frowned. “Not that.” He pointed to an inflatable sheep. “Or that... What's with this place?” Draco rolled his eyes at the shelf of tentacle shaped dildos and headed further back. He returned a moment later with a basic butt plug, a cock ring, a butt plug/cock ring combo unit, a pair of handcuffs, and a blindfold.

 

“That's a little kinkier than I was thinking.” Harry's words were accompanied with a small smile to show that he didn't mind.

 

Deciding that that was enough for the moment, Harry paid for the toys and a bottle of lube and they left again, heading for the closest alley to apparate back to Grimmauld Place. Just as they were rounding the corner though, a hand grabbed Harry from behind.

 

“Help me...” The words were choked out as Harry spun around just in time to catch Jewel as she fainted.

 

“Jewel?” Laying her down, Harry realized that his hands were wet with Jewel's blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping 'Apparition' and 'Disapparition' Straight is a bit of a challenge so if you notice me using the wrong one, or the right form but the wrong tense, please let me know so I can change it. Thanks.


	6. 6

Meanwhile

 

Jewel left the diner and headed around back. Once in the alley, she hid behind a large crate and deftly inserted the plug back into her ass. Then she took out the cash she had earned that evening- more money than she usually made in a week, thanks to Harry.

 

Though she knew why Harry had given her so much, she didn't know what would happen when she turned it in, if her pimp would be happy with the haul or suspicious. She also didn't know why she had made such an impact on a man she had only just met that day.

 

Sighing, she tucked the money away again, and headed back to her usual spot. If she headed back to the so called dormitory- which was really an abandoned factory with curtains for walls to separate each whores 'room'- she would be more likely to raise suspicion. No, it would be better if she headed back at the normal time.

 

“Who was that you'd gone off with?” Crystal, another of the rent boys, asked her with real interest. At twenty seven, she was the oldest whore working for Dino. Not that Dino was their pimps real name any more than Jewel was hers, but what his true name was none of the boys ever found out. And, as far as Dino was concerned, Jewel was a boy since she had a dick, and Dino refused to believe that anyone could identify with a gender other than the one they were born with. No, he just thought she was a male pervert who loved dressing like a girl, but was still really a boy. Though he was wrong, nothing Jewel could say or do would convince Dino otherwise, so she had simply given up trying.

 

She was saved from having to answer when a car stopped in front of her. “Hey, baby, looking for a good time?” She shuddered internally at her own sickly sweet voice as the driver- who had to be at least sixty- ogled her with clear interest.

 

Ugh. Not another granddaddy... hopefully though this one wouldn't hire her because she supposedly looked like his son or grandson. Talk about sickos, the men who had incest fantasies of fucking their own offspring, yet not quite daring to. Not that Jewel had any choice- if she wanted to eat that meant fulfilling whatever fantasy her clients wanted her to play out- and if that meant calling them 'father' while being fucked, well, then that's what she had to do.

 

“You're a sweet little thing all right.” Jewel forced herself not to flinch as the man reached through the car window to grope her. “Hop on in, I know a good back alley were we can have some fun.”

 

Jewel forced herself to walk calmly around to the passenger side door and climb in. The man drove a few blocks one handed- his other hand was busy toying with Jewel's still erect cock. The cock ring not only kept her from cumming- it also kept her from going soft quickly once she got an erection. Usually it was embarrassing, but tonight it was useful as it helped convince the man she was into this when she really wasn't.

 

“Are we using the backseat for our fun?” Instinctively keeping her tone flirty, she batted her eyes at him- hoping he'd say “No, I want to fuck you against the alley wall.” It was easier to forget her clients age when she was taken from behind.

 

But it was not to be. “Yes, I love having sex in the backseat of a car. Don't you?”

 

“Of course.” Inside she was screaming- how she could ever escape this life when she couldn't even choose her own sex partners was beyond her. Harry had said she was smart, but she couldn't see it. How smart could she be when she'd let herself become a whore?

 

“Into the back seat.” Startled, Jewel glanced around and saw that they were now parked behind a dumpster. Complying, she climbed over the center console and lay down on her back on the seat. Her skirt rode up almost to her waist, but she made no effort to pull it down again as she lifted her legs up to her chest.

 

Moments later the old man was fucking her hard- harder than she'd expected for one his age. While her body mimed enjoyment, her mind wandered again, still wondering what the green eyed man had seen in her.

 

 

“Finally time to sleep.” She yawned as Crystal held open the door to the dorm for her.

 

“You were gone for quite a while with that old guy- you okay?” Crystal asked, concerned.

 

Jewel nodded. “Yeah, he just had a surprising amount of stamina- he was the energizer bunny of old Johns...”

 

“Ah.” Crystal nodded in sympathy.

 

“Yoohoo, Jewel darling.” Sighing internally, Jewel sauntered over to Dino. “Honey, how'd ya do today?” Dino had a sweet spot for Jewel, but that didn't mean she got treated better than the other boys. No, all it meant was she was the only one getting fucked by the pimp instead of fucked over by the pimp.

 

“Decently.” She pulled out the cash she had made- the old man had paid barely enough to cover half of what they'd done, but it helped make what Harry had given her seem less suspicious, so she was secretly grateful.

 

Dino was silent as he counted the money, then he turned to the blonde girl. “I heard you only scored two Johns today- though you got a free meal from one of them.” His eyes were narrowed dangerously.

 

“The first John- the young one- he over paid me. Said I was to save the extra for...” She was cut off by Dino's palm hitting her cheek.

 

“Liar. You know how I feel about stealing. Free food from a John is one thing, when you dine at Tanya's anyway, but pick pocketing is another thing entirely. You're a whore, not a thief.” Dino scruples, however, didn't stop him from pocketing all the cash that Jewel had given him- without counting out Jewel's cut.

 

Jewel's eyes widened in fear, but she kept her mouth shut. “Now, I'll ask you one more time; where did you get the money?”

 

“I told you already! A John overpaid me! I swear, I'm telling the truth!” She broke out in a cold sweat as it became apparent that Dino didn't believe her, didn't want to believe her.

 

“I'm disappointed in you, Jared. I thought you were smart enough to follow the rules.” Jewel winced at the use of her given name- a name she had always hated. Jared was far to masculine a name for someone as delicate as she was.

 

“Now, if you won't tell you the truth, I'll have no choice but to confine you to bed until you confess- or die. It's your choice which it is.” Bed confinement meant being tied to the bed with no food or water until so many hours had passed, or the boy told Dino what he wanted to hear. She had watched two boys die that way; one had been sentenced to a week for being caught doping on crystal meth, and the other to four days for taking cash from a dead body. The meth she could understand; if there was one good thing to be said about Dino it was that he kept his boys clean as he would permit no drugs or alcohol. They were not even permitted to take Aspirin when they had a headache. But taking cash from a dead body? Jewel thought that was going to far.

 

Knowing she was going to die, Jewel did the dumbest thing she could do; she talked back to Dino. “But I am telling you the truth! Harry paid me extra... So I can get out of here and go to college! Why can't you believe that?”

 

“Because you're nothing more than a worthless whore whose beauty is only skin deep. You're Venus, pretty to look at, but poison to all who get under your skin.” Dino's mouth was a white line and his fist moved too fast to be seen- it was not until she found herself halfway across the room clenching her stomach as pain radiated outward from her left kidney that she realized she had been punched.

 

The blade was at her throat before she could refill her winded lungs. “You're nothing, a nobody. No one would give you that much cash, because people don't care.” The blade arced downwards, and Jewel threw all her remaining strength into rolling over- but was too slow. The point bit into her side, carving a shallow trench from her right shoulder to the bottom of her ribs. With one final kick to her crotch, Dino left her there, too certain she would be dead by morning to even tie her to her bed. Through tear filled eyes, Jewel watched him leave; then everything faded to black.

 

 

“Jewel? Oh, God, Jewel! Hang in there! Can you hear me?” Slowly opening her eyes, Jewel found Crystal hovering over her, a bottle of tap water in his hand. “Here, drink this. I saw everything, that bastard! You'll be okay, just try not to move. The cut isn't that deep, but it's long enough that it will take some time to stop the bleeding.”

 

Gratefully, Jewel opened her mouth and allowed the stale lukewarm water to flow inside. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted, and as soon as she had swallowed, she opened her mouth for more.

 

“Take it east, you'll get sick if you drink that fast.” Setting aside the water bottle, Crystal turned back to Jewel's side. He had taken a sheet from an unused bed and folded it into a makeshift pad, then used regular scotch tape to secure it over the gash in Jewel's side. “You need medicine or you'll end up with an infection, or blood poisoning. But the hospitals too far away...”

 

“Crystal, I love you.” The words poured from Jewel's mouth without thought.

 

“I know.” Crystal leaned in and kissed Jewel's forehead, but an odd look was in his eyes as he wondered how Jewel meant the words.

 

“You're the only one here who cares about me. The rest only care about themselves, but you... you're like a big brother to all of us and I love you for that.” Jewel coughed, and Crystal paled until he saw that she had not been coughing up blood.

 

“Sleep for now, we'll figure something out. You will live, I promise you that.” But even as he said it they both knew that it was an empty promise, and Crystal was signing his own death sentence by helping Jewel. But even as she fought to stand, blackness washed over her once again.

 

When she woke a second time it, afternoon sunlight was streaming in through the high windows and the common area was empty. Snores could be heard from behind the curtains, and Jewel knew that everyone else was asleep. Dino always came by at six to get them up, so she gingerly swung her feet out of bed and felt for her shoes. Choosing the pair with the lowest heels she could find, she stood, swaying dizzily, but knowing she had to get out of there. Dino would kill her if he found her still alive when he came back and not sprawled on the floor where he had left her. Adrenaline coursed through her system and strengthened her enough to get to the door.

 

Once outside, she stopped and closed her eyes. She had discovered several years earlier that if she focused hard enough that no one would notice she was injured yet again by her fathers belt, though he had not started to hit her until she was thirteen. Now though, when her life depended on remaining unseen, she found the glamour came easily to her, and she stepped out of the alley and into the main street without anyone turning to look at the bleeding youth in the torn dress.

 

For almost an hour she wandered about aimlessly, not knowing where to turn for help, until she spotted a flash of green through the crowd. Squinting, she searched the crowd, and spotted it again. The green came from a pair of familiar eyes, half hidden behind glasses, and she made her way hastily towards the young man. “Harry...” The word was croaked out, unheard.

 

When she saw that Harry was with another young man, a blond, she almost turned away, but certainty that this was her only chance of survival spurred her on. Putting on one final burst of speed, she reached out and manage to grasp the back of his jacket. “Help me.” Even as she said the words, darkness tinted the edges of her vision and the world went black before she could see if she'd reached her savior or not.


	7. 7

“Jewel! Hang in there!” Harry unconsciously repeated Crystal's earlier words as he finished laying the girl down on the dirty ground in the alley.

 

“What happened?” Draco paled at the sight of Jewel bleeding out, and any jealousy he may have felt evaporated as he realized that Jewel was fighting for her life.

 

“We need to get him out of here.” Frantically he searched in vain for any sign of Jewel's assailant. “We need to get him back to Grimmauld Place.”

 

“How? He's a muggle- apparating him is illegal!”

 

“It's our only option; do you want him to die?” Draco bit his lip as he shook his head, unwilling to be responsible for yet another death. Dumbledore's was enough of a burden all on it's own.

 

Reluctantly, he helped lift Jewel's unconscious body upright and into Harry's arms. Then he draped his own arm over Jewel's shoulder, and together they apparated him back to the ancestral Black family house.

 

While Harry carried her upstairs to a spare bedroom, Draco ran downstairs to get some hot water and the first aid kit from the kitchen. He found Harry cutting the ruined dress off of Jewel as he entered the room, and gazed in amazement at Jewel's emaciated body.

 

Knowing that his own had looked similar only a year earlier, he turned away, and handed Harry the kit.

Unable to stay still, he then dunked a clean cloth in the water to wipe blood from Jewel's body.

 

After setting aside the kit, Harry removed the make-shift bandage, wincing at the red lines the tape left on Jewel's pale skin, and grabbed his wand. Waving it over the gash, he chanted a healing spell similar to the one Snape had used to heal Draco from the Sectumsempra curse. To his relief, the spell worked and the gash closed up leaving only a pale pink line to show it had even been there at all. It had been his first time casting the spell and he hadn't been sure it would work.

 

“He should be okay now.” Wiping sweat from his brow, he leaned back into the comforting hand Draco placed on his shoulder.

 

“Who is he?”

 

Swallowing hard, Harry filled Draco in on what little he knew of the youth called Jewel on the streets. Draco was frowning when he finished, and he blushed, shameful that he had lain with a whore, though he hadn't yet told Draco that part.

 

“He seems so familiar to me... I wish I could figure out why...” Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that Draco wasn't jealous.

 

“You too?”

 

“Who is he really? Where does he come from, and who are his parents? Jewel is only a pseudonym, so that doesn't help us much.” Leaving Draco to puzzle it out, Harry grabbed his wand again and tapped the ring still binding Jewel's manhood, whispering a simple unlocking charm. It worked, and the hateful thing fell to the bed silently. Moments later it was tucked away in a drawer and he was covering Jewel with the blanket.

 

As they were turning to leave again, Jewel stirred. Grabbing something from the kit, Harry returned to the bed. “Here, drink this.”

 

To groggy to argue, Jewel downed the blood replenishing potion without tasting it. “What was that?”

 

“Just something to help you feel better.”

 

Blinking, she glanced around the room. “Where am I?”

 

“Your in a spare bedroom of my house, and you're safe. Sleep some more then we can talk.” Jewel nodded, looking unconvinced. “Trust me, you're safe. We won't let anything bad happen to you, Jewel.”

 

Then they left, closing the door softly behind them.

 

It wasn't until they were back in the kitchen that Draco broke the silence. “Does he look at all familiar to you?”

 

Harry began to shake his head, then stopped, frowning. “Vaguely. But I can't think of where I recognize him from.”

 

Slamming his fist down on the counter in frustration, Draco continued. “Dammit I know him, but I can't think of why or how and it's driving me crazy. But I definitely know that boy, I know I do. And yet, he isn't the type I would have hung out with, and he's a muggle to boot...”

 

“Is he? We haven't gotten any warnings from the Ministry about apparating him, and they would know, wouldn't they?”

 

That made Draco pause. “You're right, they would. Then does that mean that he's a wizard? But that street was mainly for muggles... though the toy store we visited was a wizarding shop.” They both remembered the contents of the bag that had been left sitting beside the front door and blushed.

 

Draco shook his head. “Not until we figure out who Jewel is, and what to do with him.”

 

Agreeing, Harry rummaged through the icebox, digging out some frozen chicken soup to thaw for Jewel. “Oh, you never did pick out which room you wanted.”

 

“Actually, I have, I just never got the chance to tell you. I picked the one on the second floor at the base of the stairs leading up.”

 

Harry nodded. It was far enough away to provide privacy, yet close enough to feel like they were still living together as a couple. That thought gave him pause.

 

“You never did answer my question; do you want to be my boyfriend?” Harry glanced over at Draco almost shyly as he spoke.

 

“Yes, I do. Does that mean I am?” Draco replied softly, looking at his hands instead of at Harry.

 

“Yeah. I mean, I want you to be my boyfriend as well.” He moved closer and softly kissed Draco's lips. They were just debating deepening the kiss when a soft sound from the doorway startled them.

 

“You should still be in bed!” Harry scolded Jewel halfheartedly.

 

“I know but I... I can't be alone right now...” Her amber eyes glowed as though she was about to cry, but her cheeks were dry. Tying the sash of the bathrobe she had found in the wardrobe tighter, she took a hesitant step closer to the boy who had saved her life.

 

“What's your name? Your birth name, not what they call you on the streets.”

 

“It's...” She bit the inside of her cheek as though debating whether or not to trust Draco, then nodded to herself. “It's Jared. Jared Whitley.”

 

Draco paled as though he had just seen a ghost and mouthed the words. “And your father? What was his name?”

 

Frowning, Jewel shook his head. “I... I don't remember... Luci. My mom always referred to him as Luci. I've never met him, though.”

 

“But I thought you said your father was the reason you were on the streets...?” Harry asked, confused.

 

“Oh, him. He's just the man my mom married when I was two. I guess it would be more accurate to call him my step-father. I assumed, though, that you were asking about the man who got my mom pregnant with me?”

 

Draco nodded. “Luci... as is Lucius?”

 

“Maybe, if I ever heard his full name I was too young to recall. Mom always said she'd tell me all about him- and even help me find him, if I wanted to- when I turned eighteen, but then she died when I was twelve. I know almost nothing about him, aside from that nickname, Luci, and the fact that he was rich enough to be paying her to keep quiet about me, and likely married to another woman.” Frowning once more, she studied Draco intently. “Why all the questions?”

 

“Because... Does the name Malfoy mean anything to you?”

 

“Malfoy? No... wait yes... yes I remember my mom screaming the name once at someone. A tall blond man... Was he my father? She'd said something about how he cared for his own pure Malfoy son more than me... or something like that... Draco... the other boys name was Draco...”

 

“I... Oh my God!” Suddenly Draco's arms were around Jewel's shoulders. “You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you, brother!”

 

“Brother? Wait, are you... Draco Malfoy?”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

Then Jewel was hugging Draco back, and they were both crying. “I can't believe it... I have a brother...”

 

“No wonder you looked so familiar to me... you look like our Father... Like me...” Laughing now, they broke apart, wiping at damp cheeks.

 

“You should take Jewel back upstairs. Stay with him, so he won't be alone. I think you to have some catching up to do.” Harry smiled gently as he spoke, but inside he was anything but calm. His stomach was a mess of butterflies, and as soon as he was alone he ran to the sink and heaved up his lunch.

 

Jewel was Draco's brother! That was something he had not expected.

 

They were brothers... and he had fucked the wrong one!


	8. 8

“So... Can I ask you something?” Now that they were alone, their initial joy at discovering a brother was wearing off, and neither knew what to say, or where to begin.

 

“Sure, you can ask me anything.” Jewel didn't know what was normal for siblings; life on the street had made her oddly open about some things, but she also knew when to remain silent.

 

“It's just...” Draco blushed and bit his lip. “I don't know what I should be calling you... Which name do you prefer- Jewel, or Jared?”

 

“Oh. Jewel, please, keep calling me Jewel.” Then, shyly; “Can you tell me about our Father? What is he like?”

 

“He-” Draco couldn't do it, he couldn't dash Jewel's hopes of a kind, loving father with the harsh reality that was Lucius Malfoy. “Do you hate me?” He found himself asking, instead, surprising both of them.

 

“Hate you? Why would I hate you?” Jewel was bewildered.

 

“Because I never had to live on the street... I was raised wealthy... a noble heir in all but title, and you...” He broke of.

 

“Oh... Draco, its not like that. I didn't come from a broken home.”

 

Draco was beyond surprised. “You... But...”

 

“I mean, sure I didn't grow up rich like you did, but I didn't starve either. Things didn't go bad for me at home until I was thirteen, before that, we were an average, middle class family. Happy, in our own way. My step-father was good to me, kind and gentle, and ever since I can remember, he'd set aside every third Saturday of the month for me, and I got to choose what we did- within reason. We went bowling, took in movies, went to the zoo, museums, even weekend fishing trips once or twice. His job kept him busy, but I still felt like he loved me. Of course, he loved me as a boy, not as they girl I really am...” She broke off, looking scared.

 

“Harry's already told me that you have a gender association disorder. That your really my sister, not my brother.” Draco's tone was gentle, though inside he was till trying to come to terms with the idea that his brother was a girl.

 

“Both my parents loved me, and each other. I had friends, parents who loved me, what more could I want?” Then her face darkened. “My mother was a social activist, among other things. A truly incredible woman, she would stand up and advocate for anything and everyone. One day, when I was twelve, we were driving home from a late show, when she saw a couple white guys ganging up on a black girl, trying to force her to put out for them. She pulled the car over, and got me to call the cops while she went over to talk to them... neither of us saw the gun until it was too late...” Fighting back tears, she took a deep breath. “She was shot in the head, and died instantly, while I watched helplessly, still trying to tell the dispatcher our location.

 

“After the funeral, my step-father made an even bigger effort to bond with me. And for the first year we were closer than ever... then he started drinking, and bringing strange women home. I withdrew, hurt and confused, and we started fighting. When he kicked me out, I was relieved, and had been thinking about taking off anyway. Without my mom, things just weren't the same. But I never imagined I'd end up selling my body on the streets...” She met Draco's eyes as she lost the fight to not cry. “So what do I have to hate you for?”

 

“Nothing. You're right... you have no reason to hate me. Your the lucky one.”

 

“Lucky? How so?” Jewel wiped at her damp cheeks as she eyed her brother in confusion.

 

“Our Father... is a hard man. Strict, stubborn, caring more for the family image than his actual family. That's why your mother wanted to wait until you were eighteen to tell you about him- to shield you from the hard truth that he would never love you. How could he, when he never even loved me, the child he actually helped raise?

 

“My mother... she was the only thing that made my childhood bearable, but even then her affection was sporadic. More often than not, they would both ignore me, and leave my tutors and nannies to raise me. So yeah, I had the money and prestige, but you're the lucky one. You had love.”

 

“Did he hit you?”

 

“No... but he hit her. My mother tried to shield me from it, but I could tell. My father beat her, maybe that's why she never had any affection for me, because she had been made to not care though pain.”

 

“Is Harry your boyfriend?” Jewel quickly changed the subject. Draco nodded. “How long have you two been a couple?”

 

“Only a day.” Draco blushed, but smiled at the same time. “This is still new- he's only bi and noticed girls first, and I was never given the freedom to have a boyfriend before now. I have no idea if this will last, but I hope it does.”

 

“Good.” Neither heard the footsteps approach from outside as Harry carried up the heated soup for Jewel. “I was scared that I had ruined things for you.”

 

“Ruined things how?”

 

“By having-” Harry frantically pushed open the door, knowing what Jewel was about to say, but he was seconds too late. “- sex with your boyfriend. Harry and I had sex when we met- I hope you don't mind.”

 

Draco turned as the door opened, but Jewel's statement caught him blindside. Seeing Harry's shocked, guilty expression, he felt his own turn hard. “Harry, tell me it isn't true. Please, tell me you never had sex with my brother!”


	9. 9

Harry hesitated for a moment, then walked casually over to the bed to set the bowl down on the table. “Eat this.” His words seemed to echo loudly in the room as silence fell.

 

“How...? Why...?” Draco had a million questions to ask, but when he opened his mouth that was all he could say.

 

“Draco I...” Harry had no idea what to say, or how much of what had happened Jewel would want her brother to know. Then he made the biggest mistake of his life; he looked away from Draco to silently ask Jewel what he should say.

 

The dam broke inside Draco and hot tears of rage and shame coursed down his cheeks. “I hate you, Harry Potter!” Then he turned and ran from the room, not stopping until he was outside. Distantly, he could hear Harry calling his name, but he never looked back as he disapparated away.

 

 

“Draco, wait... DRACO!” Harry ran after his lover, as fear he had never known before began pumping adrenaline through his veins. He was scared that if he let the blond out of his sight he would never see him again. Giving chase all the way down to the front door he ran out into the street and glanced around wildly looking for any sign of his lover, but none were to be found. Cursing his luck he knew that Draco had disapparated somewhere; and he had no clue where that somewhere might be.

 

“Any sign of him?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Stay here in case he comes back; I'm going to look for him.”

 

“I'm sorry, I thought... When he told me you'd mentioned the fact that I'm transgender to him I thought that meant you'd told him everything and...” Jewel bit her lip.

 

“It's not your fault- Draco did need to know about us. But I had been hoping that I could wait a bit until things had calmed down and it was clear that nothing further would happen before I told him.”

 

“I'm naive, aren't I? For believing that he would be fine with us having had sex?”

 

“A little, yes. But it's a good thing; if you can still be naive that means being on the street hasn't completely robbed you of your youth or innocence.” Jewel smiled weakly and Harry grabbed his coat. Without any idea where to begin, he apparated to Hermione's house to ask for her help.

 

 

Draco appeared in a silent wood close to Malfoy manor but not actually located on the grounds. The wood was considered part of the closest muggle town, and was rarely visited except by teenagers. When he was ten, Draco had built a fort in a deep copse of trees, and this was what he now sought. He sought the same refuge that had comforted him whenever he had been forced to flee the silent halls of his home.

 

The fort was exactly where he remembered it being, though he had not come here since refreshing the charms protecting it from unwanted attention a week before starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. After fleeing with Snape, Lord Voldemort had begun watching him like a hawk though his Death Eaters, and he had not chanced returning since.

 

Now he climbed gratefully inside and lay down on the meager pile of old blankets he had salvaged from his home, and hugged the musty pillow gratefully. These same blankets that had once held him as he cried for his mother's hidden pain, his parents silent fights, and his own internal screams now held him tight as he cried out his pain at hearing Harry had fucked another. If Harry had fucked Jewel, then who else had he fucked? Ron? Hermione? Had he been lying about never having lain with Ginny? These thought circled through his mind.

 

Once he had calmed down some, he began questioning why he was so hurt. He barely knew Harry; sure they had chemistry and were great in bed, so far anyway, but that didn't explain why he felt like his heart was breaking.

 

“You love him...” The words were whispered without breath, carried by the still wind. He sat up and glanced outside, but he was alone. Who had spoken? The trees?

 

Yet the words comforted him, filled him with a peace he had never known. Settling himself back down on the blankets, he thought about what the voice had said. “Do I love him? I... I don't. As a friend, maybe but...” He spoke quietly to himself. “I do care about him, more deeply than I had realized, and... I want to love him, to fall in love with him and have him fall in love with me.” Fresh tears flowed down his cheeks at this realization. Though it wasn't truly love he felt, his feelings were still growing strong for the other boy.

 

Crying over the hopelessness of his situation he lay there as the sun began to settle down into her night bed, and the moon rose, eventually falling into a dreamless slumber.

 

When he woke, the moon was high in the sky. He knew then that he needed to go back, and get the full story of what had happened.

 

Outside the fort, he prepared to return to Harry, then hesitated. Something told him he wouldn't be returning here, and he found himself raising his new wand without conscious thought.

 

“Incendio.” Turning his back on the burning fort, he felt freed from the chains of the past, as though the fire was consuming his memories as well. Then he left without a second thought.

 

Opening the door of the townhouse quietly he crept inside, then hesitated as he heard raised voices from the kitchen.

 

“Harry, calm down, you're to collapse if you don't rest.” A female voice (Hermione's?) was saying.

 

“But I have to find him! I can't...” The rest of Harry's words were downed out by the sound of crying.

 

“Hermione's right, you can't help Draco if you wear yourself out.” Jewel commented, sounding exhausted herself.

 

Harry had spent all this time searching for him? Guilt pulsed through him as he walked calmly to the stairs leading down to the kitchen.

 

“He didn't try to go home, did he?” Jewel was asking, innocently as she didn't know yet about his disownment.

 

“I hope not... I can't follow him to Malfoy Manor... It would be a death sentence for both of us...”

 

“I didn't go home.” Draco's voice was soft, yet had the effect of a foghorn drowning out a storm. As one, three heads turned to look at him.

 

“Draco!” Standing, Harry ran to him, but stopped short of actually touching him.

 

“I... I'm sorry. We need to talk.”

 

Nodding, Harry moved past him and headed upstairs. Only Draco followed.

 

“Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you!”

 

“I was somewhere no one knows about... a place I went to hide as a child when the pain of what was going unspoken at home became too much for me.”

 

Harry nodded though he didn't really understand; no matter how bad things had been with the Dursleys he had never once thought of running away.

 

“I won't run away again.” Draco promised, intending to leave for good if Harry really was playing him false.

 

“I wasn't cheating on you, I'd never cheat. What happened between me and Jewel... that was before you arrived here. We weren't a couple yet, and I had no way of knowing that we would ever become one or that he was your brother.... No, your sister. I keep forgetting that he is a she.” Taking a deep breath, he sat down and Draco gingerly sat down beside him.

 

Starting over at the beginning, he confided everything about his first meeting with Jewel, only skimming over the actual sex act, mentioning what they'd done without providing any details.

 

“You idiot! You're the reason he was attacked!”

 

“I know. Jewel told me it was the money I had given him... no, her, that had gotten her stabbed.” Harry was shocked that it was that part of his story that Draco had chosen to comment on first.

 

“And yet if you hadn't I never would have met him and he would still be living on the street. I... I don't know if I can forgive you for this but...” He took a breath and looked Harry straight in the eye. “I want to give this another chance. I believe you, when you say that it was only Jewel and... I believe you.”

 

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Harry hugged Draco as tears of relief flowed unnoticed down his cheeks.

 

“I care about you.” “I only want to be with you.” Breaking apart they stared at each other as they realized they had spoke at the same time.

 

Then they started laughing, holding each other laughing and crying at the same time, not stopping until their lips met once more.


	10. 10

“Make love to me.” Draco whispered the words as Harry pulled back from the kiss. “I need to know that you're mine. That this is real. Even if it doesn't last, I need to know that it's real.”

 

Harry nodded, and pulled away from Draco. Then he surprised the blond by lifting him into his arms. However, he soon found that Draco was heavier than he'd expected; and at five foot nine it was awkward to hold him in his arms like a bride, so he set the blond down again. Since he was only five foot five he realized belatedly that it would make more sense for Draco to carry him instead of the other way around.

 

“You're heavy!” He complained, laughing to cover up his embarrassment.

 

“No I'm not. You're just too short!” But Draco smiled and took it as a compliment since he had only just gotten his weight back up to a healthy level.

 

“I guess this means... Hey, what are you doing?” He laughed as Draco proved his earlier thought right by scooping him up in turn.

 

“So where to? Your room?” He began walking without waiting for an answer.

 

“Yeah. Unless you want to give Jewel and Hermione a show by having sex in the hall?” He meant it as a joke, but he knew he said the wrong thing when Draco's grip tightened painfully.

 

“Don't mention his name while we're in bed or talking about going to bed. I... you're mine, exclusively. And I'm yours, exclusively. You'd better remember that.” Draco's possessiveness scared and excited Harry at the same time, and he laughed again, nervously.

 

“You're jealous.”

 

“Yes, I am. That a problem?”

 

“No. I just hope this doesn't mess up your chances of being friends with your sister.”

 

“Oh... I hadn't thought about that.” Draco frowned, then shook his head. “I don't want to think about that right now- I don't want to think about her at all. I only want to think about you.” They kissed again, in the doorway to Harry's bedroom. Then they were inside, and the door was closed firmly behind them.

 

Laying Harry down on the bed, Draco climbed on top of him, and pinned him down with a kiss. Without thought, Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's shoulders to pull him closer. There was no space between their bodies, yet they were not close enough.

 

“You're wearing too many clothes.” Draco growled in frustration at not being able to feel Harry's skin against his own.

 

“So are you!” Harry shot back. Yet neither one moved, reluctant to lose the contact they did have. “You'll have to move if you want me to undress.” Harry whispered against Draco's lips after five more minutes of kissing.

 

Growling in frustration, Draco moved and shed his own clothing as fast as he could, tossing each item helter skelter around room as it was torn from his body.

 

Copying Draco, Harry also shed his clothes with reckless abandon, then pounced on his lover the moment they were both naked.

 

“Don't ever run away like that again. Do you have any idea how scared I was? I thought I might never see you again.” The words burst forth from Harry before he could stop them.

 

“I'm sorry for... I'm done with running away. I've run too many times already; from now on I'll face things head on instead of hiding from them.” Kissing Harry tenderly, he lay down on his back and pulled the willing brunet on top of him.

 

“I heard you calling my name, even as I fled. I heard you call for me, and... I think that's why I came back. Because I knew that you wanted to explain yourself, wanted me to give you a second chance. I could hear the fear in your voice, and I'm sorry that I doubted you. It's just... It's hard for me to trust anyone. I've never trusted anyone completely, I've always had to rely on only myself to do anything; why do you think I got so stressed during our sixth year while trying to fix that cabinet?”

 

At the mention of the cabinet, Harry's eyes went automatically to Draco's forearm, even though nothing was there.

 

“No, I was never a Death Eater. In training to become one, yes. But you must be seventeen and a legal adult to be Marked as a full Death Eater, so I was never one officially. By the time I'd turned seventeen, Voldemort no longer trusted me or my fathers loyalty, since I'd failed to... well you know. I know you were there, hiding under your invisibility cloak. I don't know how I know, but I do. I could... Sense you. It makes no sense, but...” He broke off, biting his lip.

 

“I was there.” Those three simple words held more meaning and understanding than a thousand would have, and Draco instantly relaxed.

 

“Then you saw my worst moment, and... I'm glad of it. I'm glad that you saw me fail to kill someone, that I'm not a murderer.”

 

“No, your not. And you're not alone. You can trust me, lean on me, whenever you need to. I'll be there, wherever, whenever, however, why-ever you need me, I'll be there. No matter what, you're not alone.”

 

“Harry... I... Thank you.” He hugged his lover tight, crying without shedding any tears for almost a minute before pulling away again.

 

No more words were spoken as they moved together to initiate another slow, tender kiss. Breaking apart, Draco rolled over onto his stomach the moment Harry moved off of him, just knowing what he needed to do for Harry to prep him.

 

Any fear he had felt that anal sex would hurt evaporated in the face of his new found trust, and he was as relaxed as he could possibly be as a lubed finger was pushed inside him. There was no pain, and the second and third fingers only produced increasing discomfort; not until a fourth digit was added did he feel any pain.

 

“Are you okay?” Draco started, convinced that he had hidden the fact that he'd felt any pain, then realized that Harry had felt his muscles spasm.

 

“Yeah. That last finger hurt for a few seconds, but I'm fine.” The fingers were removed, and Draco was about to protest when a mouth was pressed against his ear.

 

“Roll over, I want to see your face as we make love.” Shivering as Harry's lips brushed over the sensitive lobe with each word, Draco complied.

 

Legs were draped over shoulders, and Harry shifted until he was perfectly lined up with Draco's virgin opening. Moving together, Harry slid inside Draco like they were always meant to become one. Draco felt no pain at the entry, only pleasure at finally becoming one with the boy he longed to be with.

 

Harry's thrusts were slow and sure, slowly kindling a fire within them both. Though they both knew that a faster pace was required for mind-blowing pleasure, neither made any attempt to speed up the pace. Tonight was for proving that they cared about and desired one another; passion and pleasure could wait for another day.

 

Time seemed to stop for them, as though the universe had shrunk to just the two of them. Nothing else mattered but them, the cock in Draco's ass, and the ass wrapped around Harry's cock.

 

Then Harry found Draco's prostate, quite by accident, causing the blond to scream in pure pleasure. Clawing Harry's back, he silently begged for a repeat, and Harry's angle changed until he could hit that spot over and over again without increasing his pace.

 

Heat spread through Draco, radiating outward from that spot deep within him, until he felt filled with a pleasure he had never known could exist.

 

When his orgasm hit, he welcomed it. Screaming wordlessly, he painted Harry's skin with the evidence of his pleasure, and felt a reciprocating warmth fill him as Harry's hit half a second later.

 

Neither spoke as they lay on the bed after. Only moving enough to clean themselves up, they then lay entwined in the others arms, perfectly at peace with the world, as sleep claimed them, freeing them from the exhaustion of their day. If either dreamed, they did not remember it as they woke the next morning at the same time to the sight of the others face.


	11. 11

“What do you want for breakfast?” Harry asked, smiling as he hunted through his dresser for a clean pair of boxers.

 

“Pancakes.” The novelty of being able to choose what to eat for breakfast did not keep Draco from being able to figure out what he was craving.

 

“Good choice, pancakes it is. How's your ass?” He leaned over the bed and kissed Draco.

 

“Sore, but not unreasonably. Last night hurt less than I thought it would. Then again, I was pretty relaxed when we started, and that helped.” Returning the kiss, Draco pulled away before they could get lost in the kisses once more.

 

Returning to the dresser he finally found his last clean pair of boxers, and resolved to ask Winky to do some laundry later. Pulling them on, he heard a disappointed sigh.

 

“I can't walk around naked all day, can I?”

 

“I wish you could.”

 

“But then you wouldn't be the only one seeing my body. I don't even want Hermione to see me, let alone anyone else.”

 

“Jewel's not allowed to see your body.” The venom in Draco's words surprised both of them.

 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about him. I-” He broke off as Draco tackled him jealously. “It's nothing like that. I just want your help with hooking him up, finding him a boyfriend... finding her a boyfriend... Shit, this is confusing. But, gender identity aside, that's all.”

 

“Oh.” Embarrassed, Draco pulled back far enough to allow Harry to stand up again.

 

“I think it will help your jealousy if she is also in a happy relationship with someone else. But it can't be just anyone; it has to be a man who will treasure her. Your brother's... sister's... a wonderful, amazing person, and he... she deserves someone who can see that and who knows what pronoun to use.”

 

“But who? I can't think of anyone whose not currently in this room who recognizes that fact, both of them. I don't even know what to call him... her... Oh, you know what I mean!”

 

“Yes I know what you mean, but I don't know who. That's where I need your help.” Harry hoped that if he could get Draco even thinking about Jewel being with another that it will help him not be so jealous as to wreck the fragile relationship they were building as siblings.

 

“Wait, there is someone else. Hermione- too bad she's a girl.”

 

“That might not matter so much; has Jewel ever come out and told you he... she only likes men?”

 

“I don't remember.”

 

“I can't either. So until we know for sure one way or the other, both sexes are fair game. But Hermione is still out- no matter how much of a dick he can be, she's still in love with Ron.”

 

Draco nodded, then unexpectedly he asked; “Do you think you can salvage your friendship with him? I never meant to drive a wedge between you.”

 

“Yes, I think we can, but only if he makes the first move. I've done nothing wrong, and anyway it's you he owes an apology to. I've fought with him twice before; in fourth year during the Triwizard Cup, and while I was in hiding during the war. Both times Ron was able to come to me and apologize first- the first time because he wouldn't listen when I tried apologizing to him, and the second because I couldn't risk my cover to find him. If the pattern holds, it's only a matter now of when, not if he'll apologize for calling you a... you know.”

 

“I really hope you're right. Now, lets go eat I'm starving.” They were both finished dressing and left the room hand in hand to walk downstairs to eat in the kitchen.

 

To Harry's surprise, Winky was levitating pancakes out of the pan and onto a plate as they entered- she never did any cooking. Jewel was already eating- munching strips of bacon Winky had cooked earlier to crispy perfection. Bowls of fresh fruit and jugs of real maple syrup and whipped cream were arranged in the center of the table.

 

“I understand now what Dobby was trying to tell me. That freedom is a blessing, not a curse.” She was looking at Jewel as she spoke, and Harry understood. Her change of heart was from learning of Jewel's experiences, since Jewel had been free first rather than born a captive the way she had.

 

Harry didn't need to say anything as understanding passed between them unspoken in the second she allowed their eyes to meet. Then she levitated the plate to the table and the pan to the sink.

 

“Here.” Harry filled a plate with food and passed it to her. Surprised, she took it gratefully, even though she still refused to sit with the rest of them at the table.

 

“Oh, you got a letter.” Jewel passed a sealed envelope to Draco. “It was delivered by an owl.” The clear awe on Jewel's voice made the two older boys turn to look at her.

 

“Owls always deliver mail in our world. Didn't an owl deliver you an acceptance letter to Hogwarts when you were eleven?” Draco didn't remember seeing Jewel at school, but he'd figured that he had either not paid attention since Jewel would have been a year behind him, or her parents had chosen to send her to another school.

 

“What's Hogwarts?” Jewel shook his head, bewildered. “I've never even heard of owls delivering mail before today.”

 

Draco dropped his fork in shock and the sound of metal hitting porcelain echoed loudly though the sudden silence. “Then were did you go to school?”

 

“I attended the local public school until I ended up on the streets, then I got expelled for falling asleep during a chemistry exam. Hogwarts is a school, then?”

 

Was Jewel a squib? The thought that Jewel had never attended a magic school had never entered his mind. And yet Jewel was clearly being dead serious; there was no way the bewildered look in her eyes was fake. She had never heard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

“I want to take you to see a doctor, to make sure that you won't have any long term health issues from living on the streets.” Harry smoothly changed the subject; if they took him to St Mungo's a healer would be able to tell them if Jewel was a witch or a squib. Though even Harry was confused- he had never heard of anyone being both a half-blood and a squib; the magic side was always dominant.

 

“Alright.” Jewel readily agreed.

 

In order to distract himself until they could put Harry's plan into action, Draco opened the envelope without thinking. Reading the single line written on the paper inside, he froze. Then he studied the envelope, and even sniffed it, before rereading the note.

 

“What is it?” Worry thickened Harry's voice, and Draco turned towards him, the spell broken.

 

“I think it's from my Mother. The envelope smells like roses- her scent of choice.” There was nothing written on the outside of the envelope but his name and he passed the note to Harry.

 

“If you want to know the truth meet me in the woods by the site of the fire at midnight.” Harry read out loud. “That's it?”

 

“There's a small stretch of woods by Malfoy Manor that's owned by the nearby muggle town. I had a fort hidden there until I burned it last night. That's where I went after...” He broke off, not needing to finish the thought. “But I didn't know anyone else knew about the fort. And what truth could she mean?” Draco shook his head.

 

No one knew what to say, so the rest of the meal was spent in silence, until Harry asked Jewel where Hermione was.

 

“She said she needed to go home. I think that she really just wanted to give you two some privacy, though. I wish I had somewhere else to go too- I don't care if you're having sex, but being able to hear how much my brother is enjoying it is awkward.”

 

“You could hear us?” Draco was horrified.

 

“Yup. Maybe I should take the room on the first floor rather than one on the second- that way I'll be far enough away to not hear the screams of pleasure.”

 

“Or we could just soundproof the room. I know some good spells for that, thanks to Hermione.” Harry suggested reasonably.

 

“Spells? As in magic spells? Whats going on here? And is that how you healed my side? Using magic?” Jewel didn't miss a thing, and immediately caught onto what Harry was really saying.

 

“Yes, spells as in magic, and yes, I used a potent healing spell on your side to heal you. The potion I had you drink was to replenish the blood you had lost. Jewel, we're both wizards, Draco and I; and you should be one too, since magic is hereditary. Or a witch, as the case may be. Even if your mother was a muggle; that's someone born without magical powers; your father is a wizard, and the magic side is dominant. We don't know what it means that you're only hearing about this now. That's the other reason why I want you to be examined by a doctor, or healer as we call them. To find out if...”

 

“If something's wrong with me is that what you're saying?” Jewel's voice was high with barely contained hysteria.

 

“No, nothings wrong with you!” Draco jumped in trying to comfort his sister. “Sometimes two muggles can have a child gifted with magic; Hermione's like that, she's a witch but her parents have no magical talent. And the reverse can also happen, when a witch and a wizard have a child unable to use magic. We call them squibs, and while they're fairly rare they do exist. We think that's what might have happened with you. If it is, then it's nothing to worry about.”

 

“Okay, I won't worry.” Jewel gave a weak smile that showed she was still freaked out. Then she frowned. “But you didn't say what happens when a witch or wizard and a muggle have a kid.”

 

“I've only ever heard of the child of a witch or a wizard and a muggle being a witch or wizard, never one being a squib, but it could happen.” Harry was trying to be optimistic, but a hint of worry crept into his voice.

 

“Yeah, it happens rarely but it does happen.” Draco hoped he wasn't lying as he reassured Jewel yet again that whatever was happening, it was normal.

 

Jewel nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and Harry saw that she was shaking. “What time do the main doors at St Mungo's open? I know the emergency entrance is always open, but this isn't an emergency.”

 

They looked at each other, then at Jewel who was on the verge of hyperventilating. As one they rose leaving their food half eaten and went to get their coats after dressing Jewel in some of Draco's clothing.

 

 

“He's fine, I can find no sign of any damage from living on the streets. As a whore, you say? If I hadn't heard that first I never would have believed it. There are no signs he's ever come into contact with any sexual infections.” The healer shook her head. “Of course it does happen, especially in cases like this. Jewel is neither a squib nor a wizard; he's what the muggles would call a psychic. It means that he has magic, but can only utilize the wandless variety, which muggles view as psychic abilities. What all he can do is still unknown at this point, but it is certain that he can make people see what he wants them to see.”

 

A psychic? “Then he's healthy and... normal?”

 

“Oh yes. Well, this is a special case since children like him only occur once in ever several thousand births, if that. Most never find out about the wizarding world, and live their entire lives as muggles, so studies have proved difficult to conduct. He's special, but in a good way.” Then she checked her watch and excused herself to check on another patient.

 

“Isn't wandless magic the most difficult form to master?”

 

Draco nodded. “So that's whats going on.” He shook his head, not quite understanding what the healer had said.

 

“Can we get out of here now? I hate hospitals.” Jewel asked from where she was seated near the door of the examination room.

 

“Yes.” Harry knew the youth needed a distraction, and knew just the thing to offer. “Lets go shopping; your brothers clothes may suit him, but they don't do you justice. I'll buy you whatever you need.”

 

“Yeah, shopping sounds fun.” For the first time since they had sat down to eat, Jewel shot them an easy smile.

 

Standing, she followed the older boys out of the room towards the main doors of the hospital.

 

“Harry?” Turning, he saw Neville glancing between him and Draco in confusion. “What are you doing with him?”

 

“It's com-” Harry began, but Draco cut him off.

 

“We came to have the healers look at Jewel.” Draco quickly introduced Jewel to Neville, then he dropped the bomb. “Jewel is my younger half brother... No, sister.”

 

“Half brother/sister? As in...?”

 

“As in my Father cannot keep it in his pants.” Smirking, he added; “I don't care what he wishes anymore, I'll tell the truth to whomever I wish. No need to keep it to yourself, either. I want the truth to come out; that my Father has five children by three women. Me and Caelum, Jewel, and the twin girls.” Draco lied smoothly about Caelum's heritage, unwilling to put his baby brother in danger. “And Jewel is physically male, but identifies herself as female.”

 

As he was speaking, he reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, the only sign that he was scared of being reprimanded. Neville did not miss the motion, and his eyes lit with understanding as he glanced over at Harry, who nodded.

 

By this point Neville's grandmother was gesturing that it was time to go visit his parents. But Draco stopped him. “I know that words aren't enough, but I'm sorry for... for everything I did to you at school.” Then he let Neville hurry off without waiting for a reply he knew wouldn't be coming just yet.


	12. 12

“Stop it! Stop calling me your 'brother'! I'm a girl!” The venom in Jewel's voice brought everyone up short.

 

“I...” Draco thought back on what had happened that day, and realized Jewel was right, that he hadn't made a big enough effort to refer to her as a female. “I'm sorry. With everything else that's going on, I keep forgetting that you prefer to be referred to as a female..” Draco apologized sincerely.

 

“No, not 'identify', or 'referred to as'! I AM female.” Jewel took a deep breath to calm herself down, then continued. “I was wrong, when I called myself transgender earlier; being transgender implied that my body is completely male, and it's not. I'm a... I don't know what the magical term would be, but in the muggle word for what I am is hermaphrodite. I just discovered that instead of being male inside and out I'm only male externally. I have a prostate, but instead of the other male glands I have one pair of ovary and Fallopian tube, and a working uterus, all connected up properly. I am a meant to be a girl, a young woman really, and that proves it. I asked the doctor to keep this quiet, wanting to tell you myself. Though I did not mention to her that I've known I'm a girl for years.”

 

Then, to everyone's surprise, she added; “Oh, I totally support the mini-war you want to wage against our father. He deserves it, casting his 'true' son out and turning his back on his daughters. Oh yeah, I have your back. Only... why did you lie about Caelum's parentage?”

 

“He's not even a month old! If I singled him out too, then... No I can't risk his life just to get back at Father for what we went through.”

 

“Oh.” Understanding lit Jewel's eyes from within. “You love him.”

 

“Yes, as I love you, and the twins to a lesser extent. And I'm sure all it would take for me to love them like I love my brothers- no, brother and other sister- would be to actually talk to them for five minutes. I don't even know their names though so....” He broke off, pain clear in his eyes. Jewel noted the slip up, but since Draco had corrected himself she chose not to comment on it. Plus, he genuinely regretted how little he knew about his younger twin sisters, and Jewel could see pain in his eyes when he spoke of them.

 

Instead, she asked; “How can you love me so when I'm the product of Father's infidelity?”

 

“Because...” Draco turned his face away for a long moment. “Because I found out about you when I was five, a couple weeks after the Twins were born, and at the same time I found out about them. When things got bad for me, I'd imagine you were there with me. Of course, I always pictured you as a boy. Actually, the real you is nothing like how I'd pictured you back then, but I love her more than I ever loved him. You were my solace, even if it was only in my head; how could I not love you?” The female pronoun felt weird on Draco's tongue after picturing a strong brother all those long years, but he forced himself to use it nonetheless. If Jewel said she was female, despite her anatomy, then she was female, and there was nothing he could say or do to change that fact.

 

An awkward silence fell, but was broken by Harry. “Wait, what did you mean when you said you have a working uterus?”

 

“I mean all I need is a vagina and I'll be able to carry a child to term. I menstruate already, everything works for me as a woman, but not so much as a man since I'm missing vital glands. I produce sperm, and can ejaculate, but my semen isn't right for keeping the swimmers alive long enough to impregnate a woman.” Seeing Harry's confused look, she added; “My body simply reabsorbs the fluid each month since it has no where else to go.”

 

“Enough about this for now; what do you want to shop for first? Clothes? Perfume? Make-up?”

 

“Clothing first, I can live without make-up or cute shoes, but I can't keep borrowing your clothes. Not if I want to be taken seriously as a young woman.”

 

 

It was almost dark before they got back to Grimmauld Place with the shopping. Jewel had surprisingly restrained herself to the bare essentials, despite Harry telling her repeatedly that money was not an issue. And what she had told earlier proved true; left to her own devices she favored cute clothing that attracted the eye to her in general, rather than sexy clothes that drew attention to her chest or ass.

 

All she had wanted for makeup was a multipurpose eye shadow and blush compact, and a tube each of lip gloss and mascara. Arguing that she didn't need foundation or concealer at her age, she refused to even look at those.

 

The only real splurge was the pair of low heeled thigh-high black leather boots she had wanted for job-hunting. Now that she had support and a safe place to sleep she wanted to start looking for a real job the very next day.

 

Then there was the perfume Harry had insisted upon. When Jewel had refused to even look at perfume Harry had doubled back to the store and gotten her the classiest scent he could find- Chanel No. 5. When in doubt, stick with the classics. She had sent him a scathing look when she realized what he had done, but accepted it without making a scene. The secret joy her face had barely hidden made Harry realize that she did want expensive clothes and perfumes, but wanted to buy them with her own money rather than have a man buy them for her.

 

“Do you want us to go with you?” Jewel asked her brother after changing into a cute new sky blue dress that covered her modestly from her shoulders to just above her knees.

 

“Come with me where?” With a start, Draco remembered the note. “I want Harry with me, but are you sure you want to come? If my Mother really did send it...” He didn't know how to finish the sentence.

 

“Yes, I'm sure. You've been loyal to me ever since you found me, sticking by my side no matter what. It's the least I can do to repay you for that by coming with you to face her.”

 

“Jewel...” Hugging his sister tightly, he allowed his fear at what the truth his mother could be referring to melt away. “Thank you.”

 

They had a quick dinner, then separated with plans to met up in the sitting room at quarter to twelve, making sure that everything was set for them to meet with Narcissa Malfoy.

 

 

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Jewel whispered as they stood on the edge of the clearing that had so recently been the copse of trees hiding Draco's fort. A woman was standing in the center of the clearing, hooded and cloaked, clutching a bundle to her chest.

 

Now that he was here, fear gripped Draco. Though he knew he had to face her, the fear of what she might have to say almost send him running; until a high pitched cry sounded from the bundle of blankets she held.

 

“Caelum?” Breaking his cover he rushed over to her.

 

“Yes, I thought you might want to see him again.” The voice was definitely his Mothers, and a moment later her hood was pushed back so she could see her son properly. “Here.” She handed the baby boy to him.

 

Instantly, the crying stopped, and the baby gazed happily up at his brother. “I know that you're scared of what I have to say but the truth is only this; that I love you. I've loved you since the moment I first felt you quicken in my womb, and if that love has changed since, it was only to grow stronger.”

 

“Mother...” Glancing up, he broke off as he saw her face. One of her eyes was swollen shut, and bruises covered both her cheeks.

 

“I wanted to spoil you, shower you with love and affection, but he wouldn't allow it. Every time I tried to show you my love, he would punish me for it. And now I just hope its not too late.”

 

Harry and Jewel had both hung back, but now they approached Draco's side, and Jewel took Caelum from Draco.

 

“You... your name is Jared, correct?”

 

“Not anymore, I go by Jewel now.”

 

“Jewel... I see. You look so much like your mother, a woman I never met and could only resent for seducing my husband. But now... I'm glad we chose not to take you in, as you were raised free from his poison.” Now that both her arms, and Draco's, were free she pulled her eldest son towards her for a hug.

 

“Mother...” Draco found himself crying, as he was held tenderly by the woman who had protected him for all those years. “I love you.”

 

“I need you to do something for me. I need you to take Caelum and not ask any questions as to why. All I can say now is that I won't raise another child with that man; I won't make the same mistake twice. He has a bright future ahead of him, why taint it with his Fathers lies and treachery?”

 

“Take Caelum? I'm eighteen, Mother. You can't expect me to know how to raise a child!” But there was no panic in Draco's voice, only confusion.

 

“Oh, but I do. You have something within your heart that your father does not; love. Hold onto that love and you will be ten times the man, and one hundred times the father, that Lucius ever was.” It was then that she turned to Harry.

 

“Take care of my son, both of them. I may not have birthed Caelum, but he has become as dear to me as the child I did birth.” The hand she rested on Harry's shoulder was gentle, and understanding passed between them.

 

“Then you don't agree with Father?” Draco could not hold the question back any longer.

 

“About disowning you? No. I've known that you prefer men since you were twelve. If he failed to see what I saw, it was his own fault. You are my son, now and always. Nothing will ever change that.” Then she turned to leave.

 

“Won't he miss Caelum?” Narcissa looked at her son with tears veiling her eyes, and slowly shook her head. Then she lifted the hood; and was gone, disapparating away.

 

Harry spied a bag resting against a nearby tree, and grabbed it, opening it up to find diapers and formula for Caelum, as well as a potion he didn't recognize.

 

“That potion is used to induce lactation.” Draco looked at Jewel. “Do you want to try? Nursing Caelum, I mean, since your the only woman here.”

 

Jewel nodded. “Yes, I'd do anything for this sweet boy.” Then they left the clearing, returning home to Grimmauld place, never to return.


	13. 13

The next morning, Harry woke to something hot and wet engulfing his cock. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking down at Draco just as the older boy sucked Harry's remaining length into his mouth.

 

“What are you... Oh God Draco!” Harry yelped as the blond pulled his head back while sucking hard on Harry's length. It felt amazing, and if Harry had any desire to resist, it evaporated instantly. Feathering his fingers through Draco's soft, sleep tousled hair, he forced the blonds head back down again, making it clear he wasn't to let go.

 

And he didn't. Breathing shallowly through his nose, Draco easily swallowed the length back down, and began bobbing his head as rhythmically as he could.

 

Maybe it was because he was still half asleep, or maybe Draco was just a natural, but Harry only lasted about thirty seconds before spraying hot cum down his lovers throat. Swallowing the load down, Draco gave the tip one last kiss then fluidly moved up the bed to lay his body over his lovers.

 

“Morning.”

 

“Morning. That was a nice way to wake up.” Harry smiled up at him sleepily.

 

“I've wanted to try that for a while now.” Draco leaned down and lazily kissed the brunet.

 

“Giving oral sex?” Harry asked, as they broke apart.

 

“Waking you up with a blow job. You looked so peaceful just now that I couldn't resist.” Another lazy kiss tangled their tongues together, then; “Do you trust me?”

 

Harry pulled back, startled. “Of course I trust you.”

 

“Good.” Harry had only a moment to wonder what Draco's mischievous smile meant before his eyes were covered by the blindfold.

 

“What the... I thought this was for... DRACO!” Harry yelped again in surprise as his hands were pulled over his head and something that felt suspiciously like the pair of handcuffs he had bought was snapped around his wrists.

 

There was a long pause, as though Draco was determining whether or not he should stop, then his weight settled over Harry's hips. Giving his lover no time to wonder what he was doing, he shifted his weight forward and up in one motion, then lowered himself onto Harry's still erect cock.

 

It was both ecstasy and agony for Harry. Part of him loved the feel of being ridden, but at the same time, his bound hands frustrated him as he couldn't fulfill the urge to touch Draco's sex dampened skin.

 

“Faster, please, please, move faster...”

 

Just as the slow pace Draco had set was driving him insane, Draco complied and increased his pace to one that worked for both of them. The room filled with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, and metal rattling against wood as Harry strained against the handcuffs.

 

Draco's hands dug into Harry's sides, where they had been place to brace him, but Harry didn't feel the pain. The pleasure radiating from the warmth caressing his cock overrode all other sensations, and he screamed a litany of just Draco's name, when he was able to even say that much. And despite his frustration at being able to neither see nor touch Draco, he found himself holding back, not wanting this to ever end. That the boy he cared deeply for could hold such power over him, and he over him, awed him beyond words, and he fought until the pleasure was overwhelming before giving in to his impeding orgasm. The warmth of his seed filled Draco, and seconds later an answering warmth splashed over his stomach.

 

Collapsing bonelessly on the bed, he almost failed to notice as both handcuffs and blindfold were removed once more, until he found his arms wrapped tightly around the blond.

 

“Are you okay? I didn't prep you...”

 

“I've been up for a while, so I prepped myself. All I want right now is you, nothing else should matter.”

 

“Draco...” Slowly, the memory of the night before returned to him, and his arms tightened. “I wonder what she was plans to do?”

 

With a growl, Draco silenced him. “Can we please not talk about my mother while were naked and cum drenched in bed together?” But his voice held undercurrents of worry, and Harry understood that what had just happened had happened because Draco had desperately needed a distraction.

 

“Okay, lets talk about us then. As amazing as that was...”

 

“You want more than great sex? I know, so do I.” Draco finished for him.

 

“What do you mean, great sex? Don't sell yourself short like that. You know as well as I do that 'great' doesn't do it justice.”

 

Laughing, they resumed kissing now that they could reach again, as their height difference made it awkward to kiss while having sex, especially when doing it cowgirl style. They were still kissing when Caelum began screaming.

 

“Let Jewel see to him. There's something I want to ask you while your in a good mood.”

 

“Yes, we can have sex again as soon as you're ready.” Harry replied preempting Draco.

 

“Good to know, but that's not what I wanted to ask. I've been thinking about this and... if it comes to it, I want to adopt Caelum with you.”

 

Harry was speechless- not because Draco wanted to adopt his brother, but because he would bring up such a major decision out of the blue.

 

“Don't answer me right away, take all the time you need to think about it. I know this is a huge decision, and...” He broke off, glancing away. “I'm just hoping now that you can see a future with me, because I don't know what I'll do if you're not in mine.” He finished, shyly.

 

Harry was still searching for something to say when his stomach reminded him about breakfast. “Are you hungry?” He asked just to break the silence.

 

“Famished. I never knew that sex could work up such an appetite.” Draco slipped out of bed to begin hunting up clean clothing. “I hope my things get sent over today or else I'll run out of clean clothes to wear and be forced to do laundry in the nude.”

 

A sudden impulse to bend Draco over the washer rose up in Harry. “I wouldn't mind that at all.”

 

“Jewel might object to seeing her brother naked though.” Draco commented casually.

 

“It still sounds so weird to think of or call Jewel 'she' or 'her'. She has a dick, and though I never touched it I have seen it...” He was cut off by the sound of Draco's bag thumping against the floor as it was dropped.

 

“You never... but I thought you had sex with her?”

 

“Yes, but I never really touched him... her... Oh fuck it! I don't know what to call Jewel while he calls herself female yet has male equipment.” Harry flopped back down, and took a deep breath. Then; “Why didn't she get changed while at St Mungo's? I know that they could do it for her.”

 

“That you'll have to ask her yourself.” Draco sat down beside Harry on the bed. “What all did you do with her that day?”

 

Surprised, Harry spoke without thinking about what he was saying. “Not much, she blew me, then rode me, but I hardly touched her at all. She rode me like this.” Pushing Draco back against the headboard, he then spun around and sat down on Draco's lap, mimicking the position he had used with Jewel, only in reverse.

 

“Oh...” Draco took the opportunity to cup Harry's ass and spread his cheeks. But as soon as he'd touched the hidden pucker, Harry was gone.

 

“I know that I should be curious but... Draco I...” Harry looked down, unable to explain why he had pulled away.

 

“You're scared.” Draco saw that clear as day in Harry's emerald eyes, even though he couldn't see much of them at that moment. “You're not ready for that, so you're scared. It's okay, you don't have to bottom for me, I'm perfectly happy keeping that position. Some men are never ready to bottom, gay or straight, and I don't have much desire to be on top anyway.”

 

“You really mean that? You don't want to feel your cock get hugged tight by my ass?”

 

“Sure I want to, if you want me to. But I'm happy with the way things are now, and nothing will change that. If you're ever ready to bottom, let me know, but otherwise, if your pucker is off-limits, just say so and I won't go there.” His mouth sealed tenderly over Harry's almost before he was finished speaking. When he pulled away again, he was smiling. “Lets go eat something, then I need to go turn in those applications at Diagon Alley.”

 

“Okay.” Without another word, they both got dressed and headed downstairs to find breakfast on the table and Jewel sitting nearby holding Caelum. Her shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a perfectly flat chest, and she was frowning.

 

“He won't suck. The potion worked, but he won't suck. Is it because I don't have breasts yet?” The worry in her voice was bordering on panic.

 

“Maybe he doesn't know that you're offering breakfast. Here, let me...” Harry reached over and squeezed Jewel's nipple gently, causing a bead of milk to appear. Rubbing the milk over the bud, he pulled back again. “Now try.”

 

“I don't think...” She broke off, her eyes going wide. “He's... Oh my God... he's...” The sudden feel of Caelum's tiny mouth latching onto her nipple rendered her speechless.

 

“Suckling?” Jewel nodded. “I thought so. He couldn't tell that you had milk, until he could smell it.”

 

“Thank you.” Jewel looked over with tears in her eyes, awed that the solution to her problem would prove so simple.

 

“Why didn't you have the healers change you into a woman while you were at St Mungo's?” He asked almost idly, while buttering a piece of toast.

 

“It costs a fortune, even in the wizarding world. There's no way I'm putting myself in debt for years just to become truly female. I'll get a good job, save up, then...”

 

“You have a job already.”

 

“What, whoring? You rea-”

 

“No. Being a wet-nurse. Caelum needs you to be his dairy farm, and I can write up a contract if you'd like and I'll pay you for being nurse and nanny to him.”

 

“You'll pay me for just helping out? I... okay. Okay, yes I think that's reasonable.” The relief on her face made everyone laugh, and it was while they were laughing that an owl swooped in through the window to deliver the Daily Prophet.

 

Draco reached for it first, read the main page headline, and screamed.


	14. 14

Harry moved faster than he had ever moved before, catching Draco as he crumpled, and picking up the fallen paper. Why Draco had screamed became instantly clear when he saw the photo. Hugging Draco tight, he read:

 

“Murder/Suicide Shocks Community

 

“Early this morning the bodies of Lucius Malfoy (44) and Narcissa Malfoy (43) were found in their bedroom by... Narcissa killed her husband before turning her wand on herself... no sign of a struggle... their infant son Caelum missing from his cradle... older son, Draco Malfoy (18) also missing... any information about the whereabouts of... please contact...”

 

Only scattered sentences registered in his brain.

 

“Shit... She didn't... Draco.” He dropped the paper and clutched the sobbing blond to his chest as tightly as he could.

 

They stayed like that for a long while, as Jewel finished feeding Caelum, burped him, and settled him back down for a nap. Then she threw her arms around both of them.

 

“...broke my leg...” Draco's voice was muffled because his face was pressed to Harry's chest.

 

“What was that?”

 

Lifting his head weakly, he started over. “When I was five I broke my leg learning to ride a horse. I tried to jump a fence, but the horse stopped short instead, and reared. I slid off backwards; which was lucky because if I'd gone forward I would have likely broken my neck instead. Anyway, my leg got caught under me, and it snapped. My Father just walked away, muttering about incompetent tutors, and ordering the man tutoring me in horseback riding to heal me and get me back on the horse. But he didn't know how to heal bone.

 

“My Mother saw all this and scooped me up, taking me to the hospital. Afterwards she kept gushing about how brave a boy I was, how I hadn't cried once even when my leg was straightened out, and she treated me to ice cream after as a reward for being brave. Father was furious when we got home, sending me to my room for the rest of the day, and I didn't see Mother again until the next day, and even then she avoided me, trying to keep me from seeing the bruises.

 

“I never did thank her for... and now...” The rest of his words were lost in a fresh wave of tears. Ignoring how soaked his shirt was getting, Harry only wished that he could hug away all the pain his boyfriend was feeling, and was unaware until Jewel wiped wetness off his face that he had started crying as well.

 

 

“Why did she have to kill herself too? I understand killing Lucius, your father but...” Harry shook his head. They had eventually made it back upstairs, their appetites gone, and were laying entwined and fully dressed on Harry's bed.

 

“For me...”

 

“That makes no sense.”

 

“Yes, it does. She killed Father to keep Caelum safe... and killed herself to save me the pain of seeing her go on trial for murder. Or maybe she just wanted to die...” Draco's voice was hoarse from crying for so long, but his eyes were dry. He had no more tears left in him, though his shoulders still shook with dry sobs.

 

“I see. No, you're right, that does make sense.” Though he thought such an explanation to be both twisted and sick, he had to agree that it made sense. “We need to go to the Ministry. The article listed both you and Caelum as missing, so we should report that you were with me the whole time. And testify that we had no idea what she was planning after handing over Caelum to us, as well as to file for adopting him.”

 

Draco sat up. “I thought you were freaked out by the idea of being a father so young.”

 

“I am. But I'm also serious about you, and he's now an orphan. If we don't move fast, we might lose him forever. You can take primary custody, that's fine with me. He's your brother, so he should go with you if we end up splitting. Besides, I know what it is like to be orphaned young.”

 

“Don't talk like that, not now. We'll apply for joint custody.” Draco shot back in a tone that allowed for no argument. Secretly though, he agreed with Harry's reasoning that he would make a good father since he could relate to Caelum on such a personal level.

 

A couple hours later they found themselves, along with Jewel and Caelum, in the cubical office of a very tired auror named William Ogden. He and his partner had drawn the assignment of investigating the deaths of Lucius and Narcissa, and he had been up for hours working the investigation.

 

“So let me get this straight; she just handed you the baby and walked away, not saying a word about how she planned to kill your father or herself?”

 

“No, she never said a word. I told you, and told you... I'll take Veritaserum if you don't believe me.” Grief was bring out the worst in Draco, and only Harry's presence was keeping him from lunging across the desk at the auror looking at them skeptically. Then again, Ogden was also looking more at their linked hands than at their faces. “Or else let us talk to someone who isn't a homophobe.”

 

Ogden started. “I'm not...” But what he'd been about to say was lost as his partner entered the office.

 

“Their story checks out. I found the clearing the way they'd said, and the shadow readings tell the rest. They're telling the truth, as far as I can tell.” James Cresswell was younger than his partner, and gave vibes of not only being cool with homosexuality, but perhaps even being bi-curious himself. Only the wedding band on his left ring finger indicated that he liked women as well.

 

“What do you plan to do with the baby? Putting him up for adoption...” Cresswell began, speaking gently.

 

“No, we're not giving him up. We'll adopt him ourselves.” Draco hastily cut in.

 

“You want to adopt him?” Cresswell's eyes were wide with surprise, but he didn't seem against the idea. “You're barely out of childhood yourself, and yet you want to raise a baby?” He paused as though considering this, then shrugged. “Fine by me. You're still his remaining family, and I think it best when families stick together. I'll just go grab the paperwork to start the process. No guarantees it'll be accepted though.” Cresswell paused a moment longer to see if Ogden would object, then headed out again.

 

“Now you see here I ain't against-” The rest of his words were drowned out by sudden crying from Caelum, and Jewel had to excuse herself to go feed him yet again. He was proving to have a very healthy appetite, much to her annoyance at having to drop everything and feed him every two hours. She was glad she was getting paid to be his wet nurse; there was no way she would have been able to keep him well fed while job hunting, let alone working a corporate job.

 

“Alright, now you just need to fill in your names here, ages, birth-dates, and so on, then sign here, here and here, and initial there, and...” It took close to an hour to fill in all the forms properly and get them filled awaiting approval.

 

 

“Do you think we have a real chance at being approved to adopt Caelum?” Harry asked Draco that night as they were having an after dinner cuddle in front of the fire, exhausted from their long day.

 

After leaving the Ministry, Draco had become restless, and they had spent several hours in Diagon Alley as Draco first dropped off the completed application forms, then just wandered around to blow off steam.

 

Draco only shrugged. “I dunno. If we lose him... well, at least we tried, right?” Only the sadness underscoring his voice suggested that he didn't want to lose Caelum.

 

Just then, Jewel poked her head in. “Can you guys watch Caelum for a bit? I need a night off; raising a baby is harder than it looks.”

 

“Sure. Don't overwork yourself.” She handed them several bottles of breast milk and enough diapers to last until morning, then went back upstairs. Once she was certain no one was listening, she snuck down again and slipped outside. Though she felt bad about lying to her brother, she had to go face him again. Since she was heading back to hell, she knew Draco would try and stop her.

 

As long as Dino was alive she knew she was in danger, but that was not her main reason for going to see him.

 

She was going back to take revenge upon Dino for ruining her life.


	15. 15

The knife she had stolen from Harry's kitchen and hidden under her coat felt cold and heavy in her hand as she approached the foot of the bed. Dino was sleeping with his six foot frame encased in teen flesh. She recognized neither of the boys lying naked next to him, and felt sick when she realized that the younger one could not be any older than thirteen. Neither of the boys were whores though; she had been one of the rare few to still get fucked by Dino after graduating to the streets. These boys were still in training to become whores.

 

They both woke as she touched them, gesturing for them to leave. Somehow, they both left without waking Dino- for a pimp, he slept deeply. Once she had found him attractive; though he was on the older side of forty, his body was toned and youthful, his hair still solid black without even a hint of grey, and his face was unlined.

 

As she stood there, the memory of the first time she had ever met the man ran through her mind.

 

 

“Um... Excuse me. I'm here about the add about the job for attractive young men?” Assuming it was a modelling gig Jewel had decided to apply as soon as she had seen the add. Since her body was male, she decided that she could swallow her pride and work as a man until she had enough saved up for a sex-change operation.

 

“Up the stairs, second door on your left.” The receptionist didn't even glance over at Jewel as she spoke, picking up the ringing phone before she was finished.

 

Little did she know then that the posh office she entered was just a front for a sex-trafficking operation. Had she known, she would have turned around and left again. As it was, she allowed herself to be ushered into the inner sanctum.

 

“A Mr. Jared Whitley is here to see you about the job posting, Mr. Dino.” The young man posing as secretary bowed then left them alone.

 

“You're male?” Dino's eyebrow rose as she sat down, smoothing her skirt across her thighs.

 

“Yes, I am physically male, though I identify as female. Will that be an issue?”

 

“No, no, so long as your body is male.” He rose, and circled around her.

 

“You live with family?”

 

“No, I am currently homeless, my father couldn't care less what happens to me. I was staying with a friend, but now I'm lucky to get a bed in a shelter.” He nodded as though pleased, and she did not realize the horrible mistake she had made in confessing this until much later.

 

“I'm afraid you will have to prove that you are male though, before the interview can continue.” He added a few moments later.

 

Shrugging, she reached into her bag for her ID card, but was stopped. “No, I mean I need you to show me.”

 

“Show you...?” Her brow wrinkled in momentary confusion, then she gasped. “No, I will not show you... What is this? Isn't this a model agency?”

 

“We have some models, but we are not exclusively a model agency. We also scout... talent.” Then, before she could do more than feel threatened, his hand was up under her skirt, groping her boy bits. “Ah, yes, you are male as you say. Nice, very nice.” His eyes roved over her body. “Yes, I can sell you, easily.”

 

“S-sell me? What do you mean, sell?” She didn't notice the man standing behind her until after the chloroformed rag was thrust roughly over her nose and mouth.

 

When she woke, she was tied naked to a bed. The room was more luxurious than she could ever have imagined, and the bedspread was made of the finest silk, as were the sheets, but at that moment she couldn't have cared less about her surroundings. All she cared about was that she was tied to a strangers bed.

 

Dino entered her range of vision seconds later. “Ah, I see that you're awake. You have a lovely body, has anyone ever told you that?” He got a reply in the form of a gob of spit that fell short of him, landing instead on Jewel's stomach.

 

“And you have spunk. I like that too.” Snapping his fingers, two young men grabbed her legs and roughly held them apart as Dino unzipped his pants. Realizing too late what was about to happen she struggled in vain as he raped her.

 

Afterwards she lay limp on the bed, crying, while he gazed over her once again in approval. “Yes, you are the boy I have been looking for.” Taking a camera, he then snapped several photos of her lying there naked and exposed, and nodded once more.

 

“Please prepare him for the initiation. Remember, pretty boy, if you resist or try to run you will be killed, regardless of your beauty.” She realized immediately that she was not being threatened, oh no, he had every intent to follow through with the promise. She nodded quickly, not wanting to anger him.

 

“Untie him and get him dressed. I'll be expecting you at the party in one hour.”

 

Party? But she couldn't ask as the boys apologetically readied her. The dress she was made to wear barely constituted clothing- the skirt only covered her sides but left her cock and ass exposed, and there were cut outs for her nipples.

 

The party she was made to attend lasted only two hours, but it felt like days. She lost count of the number of men who raped her, and the other boys present. It was then that she realized belatedly that the job wasn't for models.

 

Dino had been looking for boys he could sell on the streets. Rent boys. Male prostitutes. And she had ended up in his brothel. A brothel which could have been anywhere in the world- she never saw the outside, and was kept unconscious while being transported to and from its secret location. She couldn't even guess at where she was by her clients, since there was always a multiracial mix of people, mostly male but females clients were not an uncommon sight, in the club. The whores were all male, though many of them were made to dress like girls, like she did.

 

Though he visited her weekly, to rape her and check in on her status, Dino didn't release her from the brothel to work the streets for almost a year, until she had passed her seventeenth birthday. The regulars were beginning to lose interest, and she was getting too old to appeal to the pedophiles. For that's what the brothel was; a house for teen-aged boys being sold to pedophiles. The only reason she survived was because there were rules regarding how many clients each whore could service during every twenty four hour block, depending on length of the sessions, age of the whore, and stamina of the whore. Whenever they thought a whore was reaching their limits, the boy was pulled from the floor, to be poised in cages where the clients could look but not touch. They were allowed a maximum of six hours a day for sleep, and three meals when they could get them, on a rotating basis, otherwise they were in the club. The club was open twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Only the bouncers, bartenders, and cleaning staff were treated like employees; the whores were treated like property.

 

The street was better, once she graduated to it. She may have still been a hooker, but at least now she was outside, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin, and breathing fresh air. After entering that office, she hadn't seen the light of the sun again until she began working the streets. And somehow, during that time, she began to enjoy her work, and even Dino's nightly affections began to be pleasurable rather than painful, leaving her longing more and more for his touch.

 

Though she didn't know it, she was beginning to develop Stockholm Syndrome and fall in love with her captor.

 

Then she had met Harry after working the street for three months, and the spell Dino was weaving over her had shattered. She realized that she was more than a body to be beaten, fucked, and left for dead; that instead she was a smart young woman with talents she could use to better the world, even if only a little, one person she met at a time.

 

But first she had to exorcise her demons. First, Dino had to die.

 

 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she approached the head of the bed on silent feet until she was level with his sleeping face.

 

“Whose scary now?” She asked, eerily calm, as she shoved the knife up under his chin.

 

“Jewel? What... Put that knife down. Whatever it is, we can talk about this calmly...”

 

“Talk about what? How you lied to me and made me believe that I was worthless? How you raped me? Tried to kill me? If Crystal hadn't been there I would be dead right now and buried in an unmarked grave, if I was lucky enough for even that.” She shoved the knife higher, drawing a drop of blood where the tip pierced his skin.

 

“Wait... This is all... Put the knife down for goodness sake...” He lost his cockiness as he sensed that she had snapped, that he had turned the sweet youth into a cold blooded killer. “Don't do it, Jewel. You will never amount to anything if the cops trace that blade back to you.”

 

“They won't, for you see, I won't be using the knife.”

 

“You... won't?”

 

“No. I'll use fire.” She placed her hand on his chest, directly over his heart, and summoned the hottest pyro-kinetic flame she could muster. Then she walked away, deaf to his screams as his bedding caught fire and he was eaten alive by the hungry flames. The walls were cement since his bedroom was over the so called dormitory she had lived in so recently, so she wasn't worried about the other boys being hurt by the flames.

 

She was almost out the door when a hand landed on her shoulder.

 

Spinning around she raised the knife high as Crystal let go and raised his hands high. “Stop, it's only me!”

 

Letting the knife drop to her side, she gazed at him, glad that he was still alive. “Crystal... round up everyone you can find and get them out of here. I set Dino on fire- the cops will be here soon, alerted by the smoke. If you don't want to be arrested for selling sex, you'd better go now.” The ice had left her voice, and her words were warm as she pleaded with him to save himself and the other boys.

 

“You...” Suddenly he burst out laughing. “You actually did it. What we've all dreamed of for so long. You killed the fucker. I knew I saved you for a reason. But should you be....”

 

She raised her shirt to show her unmarked side, and he stopped talking in shock. “How...”

 

“There's no time to explain, get out of here.”

 

“No, not without you. I love you. I've loved you ever since I first saw you working that street corner three months ago and took you under my wing.” Then, for the first time since they had first met, Crystal was kissing her.

 

The rush of murder shifted easily to sexual energy, and she allowed him to spin her around again and pin her to a wall, and she relax as she heard him unzip his pants. Crying out in pleasure as he entered her, she tried to lose herself in the rhythm of sex, not caring that they were doing this where any of the other boys could see them. But, after only a few minutes, she found herself no longer responding to his motions, not liking his attention.

 

“Jewel... What is it?” Crystal froze when she did.

 

“This is wrong... We shouldn't be making love. I don't love you like that. I love you like a big brother, not as a lover.” She saw the hurt in his eyes as he pulled away, his need unfulfilled.

 

“But... Jewel, wait.” He spoke to the empty air where she had been standing. She was gone, fleeing the scene of the crime without a backwards glance, never to return.

 

Crystal stared after her for a long moment, then he tucked his neglected erection away and turned his mind to her last request, rounding up the remaining boys and getting away before the cops came.


	16. 16

They began laying into her the second she returned home.

 

“Where were you? We were looking everywhere...”

 

“Don't just take of like that, you scared me half to death. I just lost my parents, I can't lose a sister too...”

 

Harry's and Draco's words blended together in a wave of worry that she allowed to wash over her and clean her of the taint of murder.

 

“I had some unfinished business to attend to.” She stated simply as soon as they both stopped to take a breath.

 

“Unfinished business? Don't tell me you went back there? To him?”

 

“Dino's dead, he won't be coming after me ever again.”

 

Something in her tone chilled both men into silence. Through that silence Caelum's cries could be heard, and she headed upstairs to feed him, leaving them both to wonder why she smelled faintly of smoke.

 

 

The question of whether or not she would be tied to Dino's death was answered as she read the evening edition of a muggle paper the next day. The story was on the second page, and his official cause of death was listed as 'unexplained spontaneous human combustion.'

 

So long as no one called in Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, she would be fine. Only they could trace the fire to supernatural causes. And, fortunately for her, The X-Files was pure fiction.

 

At least, that's what she thought, not knowing the full extent of the Ministry of Magic yet.

 

Anyway, he was a wanted sex trafficker and pedophile sex-offender, so no one at the police station would be mourning him, or wanting to dig deeply into his death. That was the way these things worked, and she was using that to her advantage. And would continue to do so.

 

Setting the paper aside, she turned her attention to playing with Caelum, feeling younger than she had since she'd left home. She didn't notice anything else until she felt Draco's hand on her shoulder.

 

“Jewel...” He nodded towards the paper.

 

“Don't ask. Please, don't ask.” She looked straight into his eyes as she spoke.

 

“Are you okay?” He wanted to ask if she was involved with Dino's death in any way, but knew that she would not give him a straight answer, and the thought that his younger sister was a murderer made his stomach clench.

 

“Yes, I'm better than ever.” She pulled away from him and snagged something from the table in the sitting room. “A letter came for you today.”

 

“A letter for me?” The letter was indeed for him, from a Ms Amelia Butterworth, Attorney at Law. The Law Witch who managed the legal affairs of the Malfoy family. But why was she writing to him?

 

The answer came as he read her letter, and he realized that his father had never changed his will. He was still legally the Malfoy heir, and Malfoy Manor was now his.

 

She explained in the letter that his father had made an appointment with her to change his will, but he died before said meeting could be conducted.

 

He was named heir, and inherited everything, nothing in the will was to be left to Narcissa.

 

Of course, had she still been alive, Draco would have seen to it that his mother got her fair share, and got to continue living in the manor that now could now have been a real home to her.

 

If only.

 

Caelum was not mentioned at all.

 

Harry found him rereading the letter in shock some time later after Jewel fetched him, worried that it was more bad news.

 

“Draco? Is everything okay?” Harry tenderly touched Draco's shoulder as he spoke, conveying his concern.

 

“Yes. It's better than okay.” He looked up at his lover with the biggest grin Harry had ever seen. “My father never changed his will. I am still his legal heir, and that means Malfoy Manor is legally mine. I-” He cut himself off from saying that he had a home again, realizing that Harry had become his home.

 

“I want to stay here though, with you. I'll write to Aunt Bella, and ask her to be a live-in custodian for me until such time as I'm able, and willing, to resume residence in the Manor.”

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Draco tight. “That sounds like a good plan to me. Even the part involving Bellatrix Lestrange.” They both laughed as another owl swooped in through the window, and gave Draco yet another letter.

 

“I still have to meet with my family's Law Witch to finalize things, but the will is crystal clear.” He opened the new letter. “Oh, and Quality Quidditch Supplies wants me to come in tomorrow for a job- wait what?” He re-read the letter. “Yeah, they want me in for a job interview.”

 

“An interview already?” Harry grinned wider. Then he frowned. “But you don't-”

 

“It could be months until my fathers assets are passed on to me, so for the next few months I still need a job. Plus, it will do me some good to work a menial job for a while, give me an appreciation for the lives of those not born into money.”

 

At that, Harry's smile turned tender, and he brushed some hair out of Draco's eyes. “What is it?”

 

“Nothing, its just that you've really matured over the past few days.”

 

“Really? I'm glad to hear it.”

 

 

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. Though the celebration sex he had had with Draco had worn him out physically, he simply could not calm his mind. Thoughts swirled through his brain, thoughts of boys in dresses, and of Jewel. He kept picturing her lifting her skirt to flash her male anatomy, and it made his body feel hot and heavy.

 

Resisting the urge to squirm, he gazed down at the blond head pillowed on his chest. Draco was sleeping soundly, and Harry had no desire to wake him up. He had no desire to confess what was going through his mind, either. Since Draco was still jealous of Jewel having fucked Harry first, Harry was scared that if Draco knew he still desired Jewel sexually, it would only increase his jealousy.

 

But he wasn't sure if he could hide it for long. Sooner or later it would be revealed, and he still did not know why he was attracted to Jewel. What was it about her that made his blood heat so? He was not in love with her, and though he wasn't in love with him either it was Draco he wanted to be with long-term; yet his lust for Jewel was stronger than his lust for Draco.

 

Why? What was it about her? The thoughts circled through his mind, one after another, nothing changing, nothing revealed. There were no epiphanies, no clues, nothing other than an increasing sense that he was getting dizzy.

 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost failed to notice when Draco stirred, until he lifted his head from Harry's chest. Holding his breath, he waited for Draco to say something, anything, but all the blond did was slip out of bed and quietly walk to the bathroom.

 

Sighing, Harry rolled over onto his side and hugged the pillow tightly to his chest. He was safe for now, but how long would it be before Draco clued into his inner turmoil?

 

As it turned out, it was only a few minutes. When Draco returned from his trip to the bathroom, he slipped back into bed, and cuddled up behind Harry.

 

“Are you okay? You seem like your worried about something.”

 

“Shit... I...” Harry almost began crying, and was at a loss for words.

 

“Do you regret co-filing to adopt Caelum with me?”

 

“No!” Sitting upright, Harry turned towards his lover. “No, I don't regret that. I... I can see why you love Caelum so much, I'm already beginning to fall for his charms. No it's... It's Jewel whose on my mind...”

 

“Because she might have murdered her former pimp?” Draco held his breath, but Harry shook his head.

 

“No... I'm still attracted to her...” Harry whispered the confession, but Draco still heard it.

 

“You're still...” Draco tensed, and released Harry. But he wasn't alarmed or jealous. No, he was gazing thoughtfully at Harry instead, as he realized a fact that Harry was missing.

 

He realized that Harry might have a fetish for men wearing female clothing, a fetish that would explain why Harry had gone for Jewel in the first place. But he pretended to be jealous, as he rolled over to face away from Harry.

 

“Draco...?”

 

“I... need time to accept that you still want to fuck my sister. Please, Harry, give me some space for tonight, we can talk about this more tomorrow.” Draco begged, secretly planning to talk to Jewel about borrowing a dress before they discussed this more.

 

If his suspicion was correct, then Harry would be aroused by the sight of him in a dress; aroused enough to forget any desire he had for Jewel.

 

As he listened to Harry settle back down to sleep without touching him for the first time since Draco had moved in, he knew that there was only one way to be certain that his suspicions were correct.

 

He had to cross dress in front of Harry and see what would happen next.


	17. 17

“You want to borrow what?” Jewel almost shrieked the words, causing Draco to slip a hand over her mouth.

 

“Shush you, Harry cannot know what we're talking about, not yet. Yes, I want to borrow a dress.” Whispering now, Draco quickly explained why he wanted to borrow a dress.

 

“Oh, I see. You want to conduct an experiment do you? Well... girl clothes really aren't your style, but if you really want to...” Jewel turned away from her brother to rummage through her closet. “Then go for something classic.” She held up a dress reminiscent of an old school sailor suit, or a Japanese schoolgirl uniform.

 

“I was thinking something more sexy than that, though.” Draco commented, eyeing the dress critically.

 

“Ah. Oh I know.” She pulled out a basic black sequined flapper girl style dress after hanging the first one back up. “How about this?”

 

Draco paled at the thought of wearing something so shiny, as the sequins reflected the light and hurt his eyes. After several more dresses were first suggested and promptly rejected, they finally agreed on a emerald green sleeveless sheath dress. Since Harry was already used to seeing him wear the color as it was the color of Slytherin house, Draco wasn't worried about it not suiting him. And though the dress had a modest neckline, it was slit up to the hip on the left side and tight enough that he had a hard time keeping his breathing normal. Jewel's reassurances that the dress was meant to fit like that only made him respect women more. As soon as he put on the heeled sandals Jewel had supplied to go with it he made up his mind; women who wore outfits like this on a routine basis were all crazy!

 

“Oh, this is nothing. You haven't tried wearing a corset yet.” Jewel laughed as Draco voiced his observation out loud. “But yes, we women are a bit crazy when it comes to fashion. Or is it still crazy if everyone is doing the same thing? Doesn't that mean that crazy is the new normal?” Jewel shrugged and laughed. Then she frowned slightly as she observed her brother critically.

 

Draco had already used spells to rid himself of any hair that would hamper the outfit, and to re-size the dress since Jewel was significantly smaller than he was when it came to clothing sizes. But...

 

“You still need some makeup; the outfit looks unfinished without it.” Grabbing her makeup kit she lightly lines his eyes with black eyeliner and used a clear gloss on his lips. Then she turned to her jewelry box and handed him a basic silver bracelet. “I've had that since I was a child; I used my psychic powers to keep it hidden from Dino. My mom gave it to me when I was twelve, the only thing she ever did to acknowledge that I am female, and not male like my body says.”

 

“I... This is too precious, I cannot-”

 

“Take it, you can give it back when you return the dress.” Jewel grabbed Draco's wrist and next thing he knew he was wearing the bracelet.

 

“I... I'll take good care of it. It's the only thing you have to remind you of her, and that makes it irreplaceable.” Draco shifted, not comfortable about wearing a dress, so he asked something that he had been wondering about. “Why did you get your... you know what pierced when you want to become female in body?”

 

“Oh... you mean?” She pointed south and Draco nodded. “Dino made me; all his whores have it pierced, and the ring is signature, it marks you as one of his.”

 

“Oh.” Draco was horrified. “You never wanted to?”

 

“No, and to make things worse, he had it done while I was unconscious... there's a lot you don't know about what happened to me, how I ended up whoring, and I'll tell you someday, but it's all still to raw to me to talk about just yet.”

 

Draco didn't respond, instead he carefully closed the gap between them, his steps wobbly as he had never tried to walk in heels before, and hugged his sister. “You're safe now and that is all that matters. He's dead, you're safe and we finally have each other. Tell me when you're ready, or don't, the choice is yours and I won't force you to talk about what's already in the past.”

 

“Draco, I love you. You're a much better big brother than I ever imagined.” Jewel pulled away. “Right now, however, you have an experiment to conduct. The faster you find out Harry's reaction, the faster you can remove that dress since you're obviously not comfortable with cross-dressing.” Draco tensed, then realized that her words were light. She did not mind that he wasn't personally into cross-dressing.

 

“I'm heading upstairs, can you go find Harry and tell him I want to see him in his bedroom?”

 

Nodding, Jewel let Draco leave first, then headed off to find Harry.

 

 

Harry was confused; Draco was mad at him, wasn't he? He had barely spoken a word to him all day, now he wanted to see him in his room? It made no sense. If Draco wanted to apologize for being mad, or talk it out, he would have found Harry himself instead of having Jewel find him.

 

Still trying to puzzle it out, Harry paused for a long moment outside his door before finally grabbing the handle and entering the room. “Draco? What is...” Harry broke off as his jaw dropped at the sight of his lover. “Wha...?”

 

“Do you like it?” Draco asked, shyly, his eyes lowered. He wasn't trying to act demure, rather he was suddenly scared that he had gotten it wrong and Harry had no desire to see him in a dress.

 

“Yes, you look hot! I... wow!” The obvious arousal in Harry's voice made Draco look at him, and smirk.

 

“I knew it. You like Jewel because you have a fetish for men wearing female clothing. You've never looked at me in quite this way before, and I bet I've never turned you on quite so much before, either.”

 

“A... Oh my God! How did I... You're right!” Harry was flabbergasted. “But if you knew...?”

 

“I wanted to be certain, and this was the only way to be certain.” Draco made to stand up as he was sitting at the foot of the bed, then changed his mind. “By the way, do you have any idea how hard high heels are to walk in?”

 

Shaking his head, Harry let out a nervous laugh. “But I still don't get why you wanted to dress like this.”

 

At that, Draco did stand, though he still wobbled, and took two careful steps towards Harry. “Because I only want you looking at me. I wanted to arouse you so much that you'll forget about Jewel, and focus only on me. And if I have to wear a dress to do that, then so be it.”

 

“I... I actually meant the color scheme. It's very... Very...”

 

“Slytherin? Yeah, I know. It was not intentional, it's more that all of Jewel's dresses were either shiny, she said would look awful on me, or not sexy enough. This is the only one I was willing to actually wear of the sexy ones. But Draco smiled wide as he realized that Harry was having a hard time thinking. “Don't think about it so much, just come here. I was never mad at you, by the way, it was all fake, last night and this morning. I just didn't want to ruin the surprise.”

 

Then they were kissing, Harry taking the lead for once. Draco made no attempt to challenge him, instead he surrendered to Harry, knowing that this time he was participating as a woman rather than as a man, even though he was not transgender.

 

“On the bed.” The words were growled at Draco, and a chill went down his spine as he shivered in anticipation. Harry was so turned on he could pop at any second, and Draco loved that he was the one making Harry feel that way. He had this much power over Harry awed him, and he began to wonder how much pleasure he could make Harry feel. The fact that Harry had been wondering the same thing only a couple days earlier he never even suspected.

 

Then he was on the bed, lying on his stomach, as Harry pushed the skirt up to his waist, and froze. “You're...”

 

“Yes, I'm wearing the butt plug. Do as you will to me, you're in control today. I'll do whatever you want me to.” Draco panted the words as Harry pulled the plug out half way, then pushed it back in. “I have a dildo, you know. Left side pocket of my backpack.”

 

He felt the bed move as Harry went to fetch the toy, but stayed as Harry had left him. Then everything went black as the blindfold was tied over his eyes. Without thinking, he responded by stretching his arms out so they could be handcuffed to the bed, and seconds later they were.

 

When the plug was removed, Draco breathed out and relaxed himself; just in time as the familiar feel of his dildo was then pushed inside. Then he was being fucked by it, fucked deeply, then shallowly, then angled to the left and right as Harry experimented with it and tried to stretch Draco's sphincter further at the same time. It was alternately ecstasy and agony, as Draco found Harry changing the angle just as it was working for him, and his orgasm kept growing then ebbing. But he had said that Harry was in charge, and so kept his mouth shut; only the changing pitch of his moans indicated that he did not enjoy all of what Harry was doing to him.

 

Then the dildo was thrust deep and left there. “Lift your hips up.” Complying, he gasped at the coldness of the cock-ring being closed around him; the one he had bought with Harry, not the one Jewel had been wearing. This ring did not lock and could be removed whenever he wished; all he needed was free hands.

 

The ring worked though, as Harry returned to his experimentation; his orgasm only built, it did not ebb when Harry did something he didn't like as much. And the fact that Harry was now using his mouth as well, kissing Draco's thighs and ass cheeks, avoiding only his hole helped too. Only a couple minutes after the ring was added, Draco came, spilling his seed over Harry's already stained sheets as this ring was also not tight enough to keep him from cumming.

 

Only then was the dildo removed. Draco sighed in relief, then gasped a second later as something that was not a toy entered him.

 

Harry rode Draco hard, pounding his ass hard enough to ride the thin line between pain and pleasure, harder than Draco actually liked it. But he took it willingly as he sensed that Harry needed this. His lover needed to be rough with him this time, though Draco did not quite understand why.

 

Soon enough it was over, Harry's softening cock was pulled out as cum leaked from Draco's ass to trail down his side. Then a sharp pain sounded from his left ass cheek as Harry's hand connected with it.

 

“Don't you ever do anything like this again! Dammit Draco, I...” Harry broke of, suppressing the sudden urge to cry.

 

“I thought you liked that I'm dressed like this?” Draco turned as much as he could, but his blindfold covered eyes could make nothing out.

 

“Don't you ever trick me into thinking you're mad at me ever again. Don't toy with me like that. Do you have any idea how scared I was last night? I thought I was going to lose you, that I'd fucked things up permanently between us because I couldn't stop thinking about your sister and... and I think I'm falling in love with you and that's scary enough as it is...” Harry broke off, hugging Draco tightly from behind as he cried briefly in relief.

 

“Harry...” Draco felt guilty, he had not meant to make Harry worry. “I'm sorry, I...” He broke off realizing that he had been about to say 'I love you' even though he wasn't sure yet if that was true. “I never meant to make you worry about our future as a couple.” They stayed like that for a long moment, then Harry shifted, aroused once more by the fact that Draco was still wearing the dress, and entered his lover for the second time that day.

 

This time he kept the pace slow, like he had the very first time they'd made love. He wanted nothing more than to reconnect with Draco, prove that he cared about him and wanted to stay with him. Jewel was forgotten and when Caelum started crying halfway through the session, his cries went unheard. All that mattered was them, and the budding love each was just starting to feel and, with time and nurturing, would eventually be both strong and true. But it was still young and fragile, and, as Draco's actions had just proven, so was their trust for one another. By some miracle, they both came at exactly the same time, and afterward lay panting on the bed, Harry making no move to pull himself out of Draco until his bladder forced him to.


	18. 18

“Who are you?” As soon as Jewel answered the door, she was asked that question. The young man standing in the doorway did not seem at all familiar to her; and with his red hair she knew that had she met him before she would have remembered.

 

“I could be asking you the same question. I'm Jewel Whitley, Draco's younger half sister. And you are?”

 

“Oh, I'm Ron Weasley. Wait, Draco Malfoy's half sister?” Ron asked after a moment as what she said registered.

 

“Yes. It's complicated.” She laughed, and gestured for him to enter. “Are you friends with my brother?”

 

“Hardly; though I am here to see him, in a way, it's Harry who I'm friends with.”

 

“Ah I see. I only just met Draco a few days ago so I'm still learning who all he is friends with.” Just then Caelum starting crying, much to Ron's surprise. “There is a baby here? Since when?”

 

“Hang on.” Jewel rushed upstairs, and when she returned she was nursing Caelum using a cover. While she did not mind who saw her body, she wasn't sure if she should reveal to Ron just yet that her body was male. Somehow, he did not seem to her like the type who would be easily able to accept that she was transgender.

 

“This is Caelum. Have you read the paper recently?” She asked as she headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

 

Ron nodded, realization slowly dawning in his eyes. “Caelum's the missing Malfoy child, isn't he?”

 

“He's hardly missing, but yes. And don't worry, the Ministry has already been informed that Narcissa granted Draco custody of Caelum before she... well, you know.” Briefly she explained what had happened in the woods.

 

“Where is Mal- Draco?”

 

“Upstairs, with Harry.” Jewel shook her head as Ron went to look for them. “They want to be alone for the time being.”

 

“Alone? Oh...” Ron blushed hard as he sat back down. “So how did you find your brother?”

 

“I've known about Draco for most of my life, well that I had an older brother at any rate. But, for obvious reasons, Lucius wanted to keep quiet that he had more than one child, as I am only six months younger than Draco.”

 

“Six months? Then...?”

 

“Yeah, Lucius slept with my mom while his wife was pregnant. Talk about being impatient. And my natural hair color is dark brown, not blond. Plus, he never wanted a daughter anyway.”

 

“No, he didn't.” Ron started, turning towards the door. “He never reached out to the Twin's either. Father only ever acknowledged Caelum and myself as his.”

 

“What twins?”

 

“My Father has five children by four women; Caelum and Jewel, as well as Twin girls whose names I've never been told, and of course myself. No wait, it's actually six. I'm forgetting Rose.”

 

“Rose?”

 

“My older sister. You see, I'm actually my mother's second child; she had a girl first, who she named Rose. Rose died shortly after birth; her heart was simply too weak. Since roses are my mother's favorite flower Mother decided to name her Rose. She's buried in the private graveyard located behind Malfoy Manor and I sometimes go talk to her.” Draco commented, only the slight sadness in his voice indicated that he felt anything at all for his lost sister. “Had she lived, Rose would have been thirteen months my senior. My parents never liked talking about her though, and I can't say I blame them.”

 

“So he ended up with four girls and two boys?” Ron asked to make sure he had things straight.

 

Draco glanced over at Jewel, who shook her head minutely. “You could say that, yes.” Draco answered carefully. If Jewel didn't want everyone to know that her body was male, then who was he to say otherwise?

 

“Why did you come here today?” Draco turned back to Ron, trying to sound bored and keep his body relaxed.

 

“To apologize. I've thought hard about what I said to you last time, and... and I'm sorry. I did not realize how offensive that word really was. I've also researched homosexuality.” Ron swallowed hard, looking as though he had just been sucking on a lemon. “While I do not approve of you dating Harry, I will not ask you to break up. The emotions are real, aren't they?”

 

“Yes, they are. Love is love, regardless of whether it is between a man and a women, between two men, or between to women; it's all the same.”

 

Ron nodded. “You won't see me around much, but...” Ron shook his head, obviously thinking hard about what he was trying to say.

 

“You want Harry to be happy and, even though you don't like it or approve, you do think he can be happy with me, is that what your trying to say?” Ron nodded. “I understand, and apology accepted. Take all the time you need. If you want to hang out just with Harry, without me around, I can understand that as well. I will do my best to not end your friendship with Harry just because I am dating him.”

 

Ron stared at Draco in disbelief for a long moment, then laughed softly. “Harry was right, you really have changed since...” Ron broke off, shaking his head.

 

“I'll take that as a compliment. But know that I am not done changing. I've stopped trying to live as a clone of my father, but that does not mean that I know who I am yet. I don't, not really, and it may be a long time before I do.”

 

Ron nodded, then he turned to go. Halfway to the door though he paused and turned back.

 

“What do you know about the twin girls?”

 

Draco shrugged. “Not much, just that they are thirteen, were born on the third day of May, and have red hair, though I think theirs is auburn rather than the shade your hair is.”

 

Ron nodded, then; “I dunno if this will work, but why don't you put out an advertisement in the paper with that description? If they know that Lucius is their father then...”

 

Draco's jaw dropped and even Harry was looking at Ron in awe. “That's a brilliant idea!” Harry finally spoke up. “It may not work, but at least it will be a place to start as I know that Draco does wish to find them. He... he wants his family to be family and that means being together, knowing each other.”

 

Turning back towards Draco, Harry shrugged as he saw that Draco was already busy drafting the note to put in the paper.

 

“I'll see you out.” Harry walked out of the kitchen with Ron following. Neither spoke again until they reached the door.

 

“Thank you for apologizing directly to Draco. I know that you hate the idea of homosexuality, but thank you for backing off, even if you can't accept my feelings for Draco.”

 

“What Draco said is true, your my best friend and I do want you to be happy.” Ron slowly opened the door. “And I think it is a fair compromise, that we can hang out without him around.” Then he was gone, the door closing softly behind Ron. Smiling softly, Harry turned to walk back towards the kitchen, wondering if he should tell Ron how close he had come that very day to breaking up with Draco.

 

Deciding to confide in Hermione instead, Harry entered the kitchen just as Draco realized that he had no money to use to actually place the ad. Laughing he gifted Draco the cash, having known all along that he would end up being the one to pay for the ad.

 

He wanted to meet the twin girls as badly as Draco did, especially now that he knew how close Draco had come to having a true sister. But something about what Draco had said about Rose bugged him...

 

If her death had been natural, then why did no one know that there had been an older pure-blood Malfoy child? Why was her death so hushed up that he was only now hearing about her?

 

Pushing those thoughts away for the moment, he shooed everyone out of the kitchen and began prepping for lunch.


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also working on a side story about Jewel's life on the streets before meeting Harry, so feel free to check it out as well. There is only one chapter to date, but I am taking requests for future chapters.  
> http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600098582

After lunch, Draco headed back upstairs to get ready for his job interview and Harry offered to watch Caelum while Jewel took a bath. Lifting the tiny body into his arms for the first time, Harry rested the small head against his shoulder.

 

Then he settled down in front of the fire with a mug of tea. Letting the rhythmic motions of Caelum's breathing lull him, he let his mind wander, trying to imagine himself raising this kid. He could; he pictured a young boy with blond hair and soft gray eyes climbing into bed with him after a nightmare, asking him endless questions that ended in 'why?'...

 

And traveling with him and Draco, Caelum walking between them on a beach somewhere; soft sand between their toes and Caelum's laughter fighting with the soft hum of lapping waves and the cries of sea birds.

 

Draco found them like that, Harry grinning softly to himself and Caelum napping on his shoulder.

 

“How do I look?” He asked softly, not wanting to wake Caelum up. When they had gone shopping for clothing for Jewel, they had also stopped by another shop and picked up some new robes for Draco, including a new set of dress-robes. It was these that he was wearing now; soft silvery-gray robes that framed his body perfectly while off-setting his pale hair and eyes.

 

“You look good enough to eat.” Harry complimented while carefully getting to his feet.

 

“Thanks.” Draco laughed nervously, and Caelum shifted restlessly against Harry. Rubbing the small back, Harry walked closer to Draco.

 

“Relax; be honest but don't volunteer any information about your current situation unless they ask. When asked about why you chose to apply for a job there, talk about how much you love Quidditch not about needing money. You'll just sound desperate if you talk about needing the money. As for pay, accept what they offer, like its no big deal.” Harry advised, wishing he could be speaking from experience rather than paraphrasing what Hermione had told him when they were still in hiding during the war and Harry has brought up the subject out of boredom.

 

“Yeah, I'll remember that.” Then he threw his arms around Harry and pulled him as close as he could without crushing Caelum. “I'm scared.”

 

“I know, but I know you'll do just fine.” Then, after a quick kiss, Draco pulled away again, smoothing down his robes. “I should get going or I'm going to be late.” Then he was gone without another word.

 

Biting his lip in undisguised worry, Harry got Caelum settled down for a proper nap in the newly designated nursery just as Jewel entered the room, dressed in sweats and toweling her hair dry. “Hey, what's wrong?” She asked as she left with Harry, closing the door softly behind her.

 

“Draco just left for his job interview and... what if he fucks it up? Or... oh I don't know.” Harry ran his hands through his hair.

 

“Honey, don't worry about that. He'll do just fine; anyway it has to go better than when I applied for a job with a modeling agency...” She broke off.

 

“What happened.”

 

“I met Dino.” She pursed her lips and Harry knew better than to ask her any more just then.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked instead, after a few moments of silence had fallen.

 

She nodded, relaxing. “Yeah, but I... I dreamed about him last night. Not being on the street... what happened before, when we first met. It was...” Shaking her head she broke off again.

 

Harry said nothing as he hugged her, and for a long moment she clung to him. To Harry's amazement, he realized that he no longer desired her; that Draco's experiment had worked better than either of them had anticipated.

 

“Go take a nap; I know that Caelum got you up several times last night.” He eventually whispered, pulling away again.

 

“Good idea. And... yeah maybe some soundproofing would be a good idea. He's loud for such a little fellow. I can share a room with him until he's weaned, then we can move him back into the nursery.” She suggested reasonably. “Then that whole room could be soundproofed so that if he can't sleep, at least I'll be the only one he's keeping up.”

 

“Good idea. But we can do that later.” Harry agreed with her even as he began planning out what he wanted for Caelum's bedroom; pale blue walls, white furniture, maybe even bunk-beds.

 

Harry shook his head. Bunk-beds? Where had that come from? He was only adopting one child with Draco...

 

But he realized that he wanted more children than that. He wanted a big family, like Ron's. A family that maybe bickered and not everyone liked anyone else, Percy was proof of that. And yet they loved each other and were happy because they were family.

 

Resolving to ask Draco how many kids he wanted later that evening, Harry grabbed a book and settled back down in front of the fire to read.

 

 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Draco pushed open the door to Quality Quidditch Supplies. “Hello I'm here-”

 

“-For a job interview, yes I know. It was a surprise to see that you of all people would apply here.” Draco tensed, but the lanky youth behind the counter just gave him a lazy grin. “I'm not complaining though. You were on the Slytherin team; as a Seeker, correct?”

 

“Yes, I played as a Seeker.” Draco nodded, relaxing.

 

“I'm Davidson Jones, by the way, but you can call me Davey. The boss is meeting with another potential recruit at the moment, so feel free to browse for a few moments. I'll let him know that you're here and he'll call you into the office when he's done.” Davey gave him another lazy smile.

 

“How long have you been working here?” Draco casually asked, declining the offer to browse. He knew that if he did get the job it would be better if he got along with his co-workers and he was beginning to like Davey.

 

“Six months or so; I moved here after graduating from a wizarding School in America a year ago because my parents wanted to support the Order.” Davey broke off, but Draco waved away his concern that he was offended. “Neither of them fought though; no they are both Healers so they worked to supply medical aid. I'm not sure yet what I want to be; I used to fancy becoming an Auror, but now I'm not so sure. So I'm here until I make up my mind. My parents will help me with college, they just don't want me lazing around until then.”

 

Draco was about to tell him why he'd applied when the door behind the counter entered and a young woman emerged. “Thank you once again for your time, Mr. Johnson.” The woman was saying as she was seen out.

 

“Ah, you must be Draco Malfoy; I was surprised to get your application. Come into the office please.” Mr. Johnson gestured for Draco to precede him and he had no choice but to leave the rest of his conversation with Davey for another time.

 

“Sit, make yourself comfortable. Now, why did you choose to apply for a job with us?” Mr. Johnson asked, getting straight to business.

 

“Because I love Quidditch.” Draco answered promptly. Mr Johnson nodded.

 

“Now tell me the truth, Mr. Malfoy. Pure-bloods like yourself do not apply for retail jobs without a good reason. I do believe that you are telling the truth, that you do in fact love Quidditch, but I do not believe that that is why you are seeking a job.”

 

“You want to know the truth? Fine. The truth is that my father disowned me, casting me knut-less into the streets. I'm living with Harry Potter, for the time being, but I don't have any money of my own, for food, for clothing, for college; nothing. So I need a job or my debt will just pile up.”

 

“Were you cut out of the will before your father... passed away?” The softness of the older man's tone of voice surprised Draco, and he found himself shaking his head. “No. I am still legally heir to the Malfoy fortune. However, because of how my father died, it will be months if not a full year, or more, before that money gets released to me.” Draco took another deep breath. “Besides, I know that I was sheltered, and spoiled, as a child. I wish to learn more about how the... lower classes live.”

 

“I see. Can you start tomorrow at nine in the morning.”

 

“What?” Draco was shocked; he hadn't thought that the interview had been going well at all. “Yes, I can. You're giving me the job?”

 

“Not exactly; I feel that your heart is in the right place and your knowledge of Quidditch will be an asset; however, I am not yet certain of your work ethic. Prove to me that you are a hard worker and can follow instructions tomorrow and you will have the job. But be warned that if you fail, you will find it hard to find work anywhere because word spreads quickly. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes I understand.” Draco's heart was in his throat. “I won't let you down.”

 

“Be here at eight thirty; hang on.” He stopped Draco as he was about to leave the office. “I need to know your measurements so I can have a uniform ready for you. You will work from nine until five, and will receive a one hour lunch break; during that time you can leave the store but you cannot leave Diagon Alley, but otherwise that time is yours to use as you see fit. If you do not wish to buy your lunch, there is a small lunch room in the back where you can store any food you bring with you. Also, I'll pay you for the full day even if we decide that this job isn't right for you before the shift is over. Any questions?”

 

“What will my work entail?”

 

“Tomorrow, you will learn just the basics; how to restock the shelves, where to go to look up prices, and of course you will assist customers to the best of your skills. Any other questions?”

 

“No, no other questions.”

 

“Then I'll see you tomorrow at eight-thirty and I'll get you set up with your uniform.” He ushered Draco out of the office having gotten all the measurements he needed.

 

“Thank you again for giving me a chance to prove myself.” Over Mr Johnson's shoulder he saw Davey giving him a thumbs up.

 

“As you have already become acquainted with Mr. Jones, I'll have him work with you tomorrow.” Mr. Johnson added, catching the exchange.

 

Then Draco was ushered out of the shop, and he had to resist the urge to jump for joy, though he could not help but grin like a lunatic. He had a job! Working his butt off would be a piece of cake; he knew how to apply himself to a lesson in order to impress his teachers; impressing a boss shouldn't be all that different. At least he hoped not.

 

Apparating home, he ran upstairs to find Harry, pouncing on him. “I got the job!”

 

Harry only laughed as he pulled Draco into his lap, hugging him tightly. “That's great news. I knew you would.”

 

“Well, technically I don't have it yet; all I got was a trial shift. But I was told that all I have to do tomorrow is prove that I can work hard and follow instructions and I will be hired full time.” Draco laughed, sounding almost giddy.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Harry nuzzled Draco's neck as he spoke, trying to calm the blond down before he woke Caelum up.

 

“What is it?” Draco tensed, worried about what Harry's question would be.

 

“How many kids do you want? I was thinking today about setting what will be Caelum's room up with bunk beds and...”

 

“As many as we can adopt!” Draco laughed. “The minimum I want is three; and I want at least one of them to be a girl.” He added, preempting Harry's next question. “And no, I don't care how pure their blood is. One parent must be magical; beyond that anything goes.” Draco broke off to kiss Harry.

 

“Is Caelum a pure-blood?” Harry asked, pulling away after a moment.

 

“No, he's a half-blood like Jewel and the twins.” Draco leaned back in and this time there was nothing to stop the kissing from turning into a full blown make out session. Harry broke away just once, to lock the door, then the resumed kissing.

 

Draco twisted away from Harry, pushing down his pants as he did so. “Make love to me.”

 

The pull of Harry's zipper was his only reply, then slicked fingers were at his entrance; Draco had no time to wonder where Harry had gotten the lube before he was being finger fucked just enough to loosing him up. Relaxing as much as he could, Draco breathed a short-lived sigh of relief that turned into a moan of pleasure as Harry thrust himself inside him lover once more.


	20. 20

“Harry, wake up!” Stifling a groan, Harry opened his eyes to see that it was only seven-thirty in the morning.

“It's too early...” Trying in vain to fall back asleep, he rolled over and pulled the covers back up over his head.

“I have to be there in an hour; I guess in all the excitement I forgot to tell you that my shift starts at nine, huh?”

“If your shift starts at nine then why do you have to be there half an hour early?” Harry yawned and finally sat up, noticing for the first time that Draco was dressed in a clean pair of robes.

“To get me properly fitted for my uniform and whatnot.” Draco shrugged, and Harry realized why he had been woken up so early.

“Hey, come here. Don't be scared, I'm sure you'll do just fine. Just relax, and be yourself...”

“But... but what if... if...” Draco could only shake his head as he let Harry hold him tight.

“Relax; everything will go just fine...” Harry brushed the hair out of Draco's eyes, noting that he was getting due for a haircut; and the thought made him chuckle.

“What's so funny?” Draco punched him lightly, and Harry laughed harder.

“I was just thinking that you need a haircut; you're hair was always so perfect in school that it makes you seem a little more... real to let it grow a bit long.”

“Was I really so... prissy?” Draco asked, and Harry laughed.

“Yes, you were. You were off in your own little world back at Hogwarts that you had this untouchable air about you...” Harry sighed and hugged Draco tighter. “I'm glad that I was able to break through your walls...”

“I just... I was scared to let anyone in. God, when I came out to Pansy when I was fourteen I was more scared than I'd ever been...” Draco took a shuddering breath, as Harry gaped at him.

“You told Pansy that you're gay? When you were fourteen?” Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. “But you told me that all your friends turned their backs on you when you were disowned...”

“Oh uh...” Draco actually blushed. “Maybe that was a little bit of an exaggeration... and I mean her parents were against it so... but yeah she was actually supportive; like Hermione's being.”

“How did she find out?” Harry found himself asking out of sheer curiosity.

“Remember how I took her to the Yule Ball?” Harry nodded, and Draco continued. “It was the night of the ball, after we'd left. She dragged me into an empty classroom and asked me straight out why I hadn't been looking at her while we danced; and why whenever she'd traced my gaze, she'd found that I'd been looking at... well, not at other girls.” Draco's blush deepened. “Then she actually asked if I'd really been staring at your butt for five minutes while you and the other Champions had the first dance... I was mortified. I couldn't say anything, then she surprised me by softening her tone and asking if I was gay. I could only nod, I wasn't even meeting her eyes; I couldn't. Then she hugged me and told me that she didn't care which way I swung; just that she was embarrassed to have been crushing on a gay-boy. We ended up laughing harder than I'd ever laughed before, and ever since then, she supported me and was my pretend-girlfriend so that no one else would suspect...” 

“Wait, you were staring at my butt?” Harry laughed as Draco swatted him.

“I may not have been crushing on you back then, but... yeah.” Draco snorted, then blushed harder than Harry had ever seen him blush before, which only made Harry laugh even harder.

“Yes, I snort when I laugh. Its not funny!” Swatting at his lover again, Draco found himself being rolled underneath Harry and pinned there with a kiss.

Moaning, Draco deepened the kiss, not pulling away until lack of oxygen forced him too. Then he rolled his head to the side, as Harry nibbled on his ear lobe, his eyes flicking open...

And he pushed Harry away, cursing under his breath. “Shit! It's already eight-twenty? I need to be there in ten minutes!” Jumping out of bed he smoothed down his robes as he hurried out of the room; Harry following after hastily throwing on a clean bathrobe to cover up the fact that he had been sleeping in the nude.

After grabbing the lunch Harry had made for him the night before from the icebox, Draco headed for the door, but was stopped just before he could open it by warm arms hugging him from behind. “Relax, you'll be fine.” Then with one last kiss, Harry released Harry and watched as Draco disapparated to Diagon Alley for his first day working at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Then he turned back inside, and padded his way back upstairs to take a shower, more worried about Draco then he'd let on.

 

“Any questions?” Davey winked at Draco an hour and a half later, after Draco had been fitted for his uniform and shown where everything was stored.

“Yes. Where are the Golden Snitches kept?” Draco asked promptly, surprising his trainer who had not thought that he'd even been listening.

“Ah, so you were paying attention. For security reasons, we do not keep the snitches on the floor; instead they are stored in the back and only brought out upon request. Each snitch is carefully packaged individually in its own box; which is spelled to not open until the Keeper or Referee is ready to release it for a game or to train a new seeker with.” Davey beckoned for Draco to follow him down the back hall towards the store room, but to Draco's surprise he then walked towards a cabinet that Draco had not noticed the first time he'd been shown the room. “We keep the snitches in here.” Unlocking the door, Davey opened it wide and Draco saw that the shelves were full of clear boxes, each with a single Golden Snitch nestled inside. “We tried to keep them out on the floor, but it was a disaster. Kids kept trying to play with them, or else they 'got up and walked away.'” Davey rolled his eyes. “What a nightmare; or so I'm told. This was back during the first month the store was open. After they got moved back here, we saw a sharp decline in theft. Likewise, all models of the Brooms we sell are stored back here; only the display models are kept on the floor. If someone asks you for the newest Cleansweep, for instance, you have to come back here and retrieve one for them. Simple enough, right? However, if they just want to know how much one costs, you may allow them to browse the price-book; the Cleansweeps are right above the Comets under the heading 'Brooms'. Understand?” When Draco nodded, Davey chuckled.

“What is it?” Draco asked, frowning.

“You're just catching on much faster than I'd expected. It's no wonder you were able to make the team in your second year...” When Draco blushed and dropped his eyes, Davey broke off. “What?”

“I didn't make the team fairly; I got on because my Father bribed the Captain with new Nimbus 2001's for everyone on the team.” Draco explained. “Of course I wanted to be on the team, and when I got offered the only open position at that time; Seeker; I jumped on it. But... I wish I had earned the position fairly, by competing for it. My Father didn't want the shame of seeing me fail, however, so...” Draco broke off as Davey placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I see. Even so, I hear that you outshone ever Seeker you faced off against, but one.” Draco blushed as Davey praised him, knowing full well who the 'one' was.

“You should have seen him; a more naturally talented than Harry Potter I have yet to find. I knew that I could never hold a candle to him, and yet I always gave it my all when I played against him. The rare times I did win a game by catching the Snitch first, it was always against either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff; or Gryffindor when Ginny Weasley was Seeker. I never won against Harry, and I did hate him for it for the longest time...”

“You did? You mean you don't anymore?” Draco shook his head.

“No, now I admire his skill, and...” Draco broke off as Davey's eyes widened in realization.

“You love him, don't you? Are you dating Harry Potter?”

“I never said that; now shush you!” Draco exclaimed, before smiling gently and nodding his head once, nervously.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Davey whispered, winking once more at Draco. “I'm actually jealous of my little sister; you should see her girlfriend, what a babe!” He whistled, and Draco laughed. “I may be straight as an arrow, but love is love, right? And I can see how happy Suzy is, being with Dana, and that makes me happy too.”

“Thank you for understanding and not making a big deal out of this.” Draco relaxed enough to shoot Davey a grateful smile, and Davey just laughed again.

“Now lets get back out there before people think we came back here to make out or something.” When Draco blushed and gaped at him, Davey just shrugged and headed back towards the main part of the store.

“People won't really think... will they?” Draco stammered, wondering what Harry would think...

“Nah; they probably just think that you had to run and use the bathroom after being shown where the Golden Snitches and Brooms were kept.” Davey shrugged, his eyes laughing as Draco realized that he'd been had.

He spend the next two hours plotting how to get Davey back for that little joke of his, as he straightened out shelves that customers had left in disarray, and twice ran back to fetch brooms for Hogwarts Quidditch Team hopefuls, if and when Hogwarts ever reopened from the war....

It was already well into October and nothing had been said; no school letters, nothing. Though Draco knew that the castle had suffered serious damage during the final battle, the lack of news still worried him. What would everyone do if the school was shut down entirely?

Pushing that thought away once more, Draco schooled his face into a professional mask as he heard the door chime once more. “Welcome to Quality Quidditch Supplies; is there anything I can assist you with today?”

“No, I just needed more Quaffle polish.” The woman waved off his offer as she led her young son into the store; but his hand slipped out of hers as she grabbed the appropriate bottle from the shelf. “Dustin, you behave yourself now, you hear me?” She called over her shoulder as the boy wandered away from her.

“Yes, mommy.” He called back, his fingers crossed behind his back. Not that she noticed; no, she was too busy comparing brands to pay any attention to her son.

Draco shrugged and turned his attention back to the robes he was folding and shelving; then he realized where the boy was heading.

Hoping the boy just wanted to toss around a Quaffle, Draco took a deep breath and tried to focus on his assigned task, but warning bells were sounding in his mind, bells that he could not ignore.

With wide eyes he watched as the boy reached out; and released the latch holding a Bludger at bay. Draco didn't even realize that he was moving until he collided with the Bludger and; winded, crashed headfirst into the next shelf. The last thing he saw was the woman screaming and snatching up her child, the polish all but forgotten, as Davey hurried towards him; then everything faded to black.


	21. 21

Harry pulled the bathrobe tighter around his slim frame as he padded downstairs to make breakfast. After Draco had left, he had tried to go back to sleep but his mind wouldn't settle down enough; so he'd hopped into the shower instead.

 

Just as he got to the bottom landing, however a loud knocking sounded at the door, and he shrugged and went to answer it.

 

“Hey... uh, is this a bad time?” Hermione actually blushed as she saw that all her friend was wearing was a bathrobe and his hair was still wet from his shower.

 

“No, not at all. I'll just run upstairs and throw on something more decent...” Harry laughed as he let her in.

 

“Oh, so you didn't just have more hot shower sex with a certain blond?” She winked at him before hanging up her coat on the hooks near the door.

 

“No. Actually, Draco's not here right now; he got a trial shift at Quality Quidditch Supplies and...” Whatever else he'd hoped to say was lost as Hermione let out a happy squeal and threw herself into his arms for a bear hug.

 

“That's great! He'll shine working there; it was beyond obvious that Quidditch is one of his passions, if not his main passion.” Then she stepped back, smiling so wide her face actually glowed with happiness. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

 

“No; I was just about to make some toast when you knocked.” Harry pushed Hermione towards the kitchen so that he could excuse himself to get dressed. Though being half naked around her didn't bother him anymore; they'd been forced to change in front of one another more than once while in hiding and therefore had already seen each other naked; it clearly bothered her, and that alone was enough to make Harry uncomfortable.

 

“Breakfast was ready an hour ago! Winky's keeping everything warm but even her magic won't last forever.” Jewel cut in, poking her head around the kitchen door. “She made ham-and-cheese omelets and Belgian Waffles.”

 

“I'll be there in a few minutes; I'm just gonna go get dressed first.” As Hermione descended the steps leading to the kitchen, Harry turned around and rushed back upstairs, before grabbing the first clean shirt and jeans he found in his wardrobe.

 

By the time he got back downstairs, Hermione had already helped herself to one of the waffles and a cup of tea and was deep in conversation with Jewel between bites. Taking the remaining waffle and omelet, he sat down next to her and tucked in, suppressing a moan when the food tasted much better than he'd dared to hope. Clearly, Winky was a outstanding chef, when she wished to be; she must have been in charge of cooking for the Crouch family before being set free.

 

“-When is Draco finished work for the day?” The sound of his boyfriends name snapped Harry back to reality and he realized that Jewel's question had been directed at him.

 

“Five; so he'll be home by five-ten, I'd guess.” Harry shrugged. “Why? Are you planning something for tonight?” Jewel just shrugged, and her eyes shone mischievously.

 

The rest of the meal was spent in companionable silence as Jewel gave Caelum his breakfast, but did not eat anything herself as she had eaten earlier, and Harry and Hermione were too busy savoring the food to speak. It wasn't until the last bites had been consumed and the dishes were washing themselves in the sink that the conversation resumed.

 

“Maybe we should throw Draco a party; a combined 'coming-out' party and one to congratulate him on getting a job.” Hermione suggested reasonably as the trio climbed the stairs to the living room.

 

“That's a good idea. This Saturday should work; who all should we invite?” As Hermione retrieved some parchment and a quill and began making a list, Harry recited names, but she froze in shock when he mentioned Pansy Parkinson.

 

“Pansy? Harry, are you sure about this?” Hermione shot him an 'are you crazy?' look that made him laugh.

 

“Yes, I'm sure. She's known about him since the Yule Ball and was only Draco's pretend girlfriend. Now, her parents don't agree with her views... so we'll have to be careful with how we invite her. And she might not be able to come anyway; but we still need to invite her, because...” He broke off, uncertain what word he was looking for.

 

“Because she's Draco's wingman?” Hermione supplied, her lips twitching into an uncertain smile.

 

“Yes! That's it exactly! Thank you.” Harry laughed briefly, then he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I don't know whether to hope that she can come or...” He broke off, sighing. “I mean, she's one of the Slytherins who made our school days hell...”

 

“So did Draco, and now look at him...” Hermione broke off as an owl landed on the window ledge and began pecking at the glass. Standing, she crossed the room and accepted the note, then returned to Harry as the owl flew off once more.

 

“What is that?” Harry asked as she shrugged and handed the rolled parchment to him.

 

“There's no name on the outside, so I don't know.” Hermione scooted closer as Harry removed the ribbon and unrolled the scroll.

 

“Oh... Go get Jewel, this concerns her.” Hermione nodded and left, returning moments later with the younger woman. “What does it say.”

 

“It's...” Harry broke off, glancing away. “It's an invitation to... to the funeral.” He swallowed hard before finally glancing up, meeting Jewel's eyes. “You don't have to go, but...”

 

“I'll go; it will be my only chance to meet my father.” Jewel swallowed hard, tears shining in her eyes. “When is it?”

 

“Tomorrow; the viewing is at eleven in the morning and the service is at one in the afternoon, followed by the burial. It's being held on the grounds of Malfoy Manor; presumably they have a private cemetery, most of the older manors do and that house has been in the family for generations.” Harry handed her the note, then barely had time to open his arms before Jewel flung herself into them.

 

“I'd always dreamed of the day when I'd finally get to meet the man who'd fathered me; but I'd never dreamed that it would be like this...” Breaking off, she sobbed against Harry's shoulder for a few moments before pulling herself back together again. “I just hope that Draco can take the time off...”

 

“It's all over the papers that his parents have been... are dead. I'm sure arrangements can be made for him to leave work in time for the funeral; you'd have to be heartless to make a child miss his parent's funeral.” Hermione paused for a moment, then added; “Besides, he'll be named Pall-Bearer. It's traditional for the remaining male family to act in that capacity.”

 

“Male family? Why not the female?” Jewel stood up, but Hermione waved her off.

 

“Unless Wizarding funerals use magic to ease the weight, the decision to use only men is understandable and not the least bit sexist; coffins are heavy, even when empty. Too heavy for the average woman, but not for men.”

 

“Oh... I never thought about that...” Jewel actually blushed.

 

“However, since you were born male and are officially a son of the Malfoy family, I believe that you can be named Pall-Bearer should you wish to be one. Though I doubt you'll be working with Draco...”

 

“Why not?” Jewel frowned in confusion.

 

“Unless they make two trips, which I doubt, there will be twelve Pall-Bearers, six for each casket. You wish to help bear your father, correct?” Jewel nodded. “While Draco would prefer to help bear his mother.”

 

Understanding lit up between them, even as Harry spoke; “But he is his Father's heir; wouldn't it be more proper for him to carry his father's casket than his mothers?”

 

“Usually, yes. But his heart wouldn't be in it.” Hermione smiled sadly; though she had not met with Narcissa that night she had been told all about that meeting and had long suspected that Draco was closer to his mother. She had seen the love that they shared during the Quidditch World Cup, when they'd first met Narcissa and had sat with the Malfoys during the game.

 

“Okay... well, I guess we can figure this out tomorrow.” Jewel wiped at her eyes, and handed the invitation back to Harry, then she left the room.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To see if I can find something boyish to wear tomorrow. If I am to be a Pall-Bearer; well, hopefully, since they may have all been selected already; then I need to make it clear that my body is male even if my soul isn't.” Then she was gone, and Harry understood that she wanted to be alone.

 

Pushing thoughts of the upcoming funeral away, Harry and Hermione returned to making the invitation list for the party, but found that neither of them could concentrate. How could they think about something happy like a party when Draco's parents were to be buried the next day?

 

“Shouldn't you also pick out what you'll be wearing? Funeral's are usually fairly formal; your emerald green dress robes would be appropriate.” Hermione asked two hours later, after they'd both fallen silent, the party list lying forgotten on the table before them.

 

“What? I-I'm not... I mean...” Harry was flabbergasted; why would he go to a Death Eaters funeral?

 

“You're going whether you wish to or not; who else will Draco turn to for comfort tomorrow? Well, there will be Jewel, but she's a sister, and you're a lover.” Hermione pointed out.

 

“But... do you really think that I'll be accepted? Bellatrix Lestrange will be there; and I won't put it past her to try and kill me at her sisters funeral.”

 

“You're going; Draco won't let you sit this out. Harry, he'll need you to be there. You know he will, and since he's already been outed...” She broke off, shrugging.

 

“B-but...” Harry's mind went blank. Was he really about to attend the funeral of Lucius Malfoy; a man who had tried to kill him more than once? Closing his eyes, he found himself looking into a silver pair, narrowed in disappointment and hiding tears behind a cold wall. He would be shut out; Hermione was right, he needed to be there for Draco.

 

Then an insistent tapping jarred him out of his thoughts; glancing up he saw a large barn owl perched outside, a note clutched in its beak. “What now?” Opening the window he took the note; everything faded down to just the words as he read them.

 

“What is it?” The sound of worry in his friends voice brought him back to reality as he turned a pale face towards her.

 

“It's Draco. There was an accident; they had to take him to the hospital!” His words echoed hollowly in his ears as Hermione's face also paled. “Get Jewel. Tell her to meet me downstairs.” Then he was running down the stairs without even waiting for a response, the note still clutched tightly in his hand.

 

The two minutes it took Jewel to join him by the front door seemed like an eternity as Harry's mind wondered what could have happened that would warrant a hospital trip. It was a retail store... but try as he might he could not shake the thought that his lover might be...

 

“Harry, what is it? Hermione said you wanted to see me...?”

 

“We're going back to St. Mungo's. Something happened and they had to take Draco there.”

 

“Caelum...”

 

“I'll watch him. Go, be with your brother.” Hermione also joined them, cutting Jewel off. “I saw a few bottles of milk in the fridge earlier; we'll be fine for a few hours.” She tried to flash them a reassuring smile, but it fell flat.

 

“Thank you.” Then they were outside, and Harry pulled Jewel closer, before apparating them both to the hospital. Rushing inside, he headed straight for the nearest healer station. “I'm looking for Draco Malfoy...?”

 

“Down the hall behind me, third door on the left then second room on the right, room 111.” The healer didn't even look up as she spoke, concentrating instead on copying something onto a patients chart.

 

They left her and headed down the hallway, but as they approached the room, Harry's steps slowed as his imagination took over once more. Just how badly was Draco hurt?

 

“Harry, come on. I'm sure it's not that bad; maybe a shelf collapsed on him?” Jewel shrugged, but before they could resume their trek to the room, a young man approached them.

 

“Are you Harry Potter?” When Harry nodded, he continued. “I'm Davidson Jones, but call me Davey. I'm the one in charge of training Draco.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“A young child released a Bludger; Draco tackled it to protect the boy. He was out cold when I brought him in as well as badly winded, but it's nothing major. A couple cracked ribs from the Bludger, and a mild concussion when his momentum caused him to hit a nearby shelf head first.”

 

Harry let out a breath he had not been aware he'd been holding. “Thank God! I was... I mean...” He laughed nervously. “All the note I got said was that there had been an accident; so I was...” He broke off as Davey waved away his concern.

 

“He took out a shelf of merchandise; but fortunately it was all clothing so no damage was done, and the child wasn't hurt thanks to him.” Then Davey stepped aside. “But I'm sure you're anxious to see him so I won't hold you up any longer.” Nodding once more, Harry rushed into the room and sat on the bed beside his too-still and still unconscious lover as Jewel took the room's only chair. They both settled in to wait for Draco to resume consciousness.

 


End file.
